A Gleeful Christmas
by mag721
Summary: Twelve Days of Christmas, Glee-style! A collection of semi-continuous one-shots to get everyone in the holiday mood and to pass the time waiting for Glee to come back! Puckleberry-centered, but may not be highlighted in each chapter. Please R&R :D
1. One Christmas Pageant

**AN: Okay, so I had this crazy idea to write a collage of semi-continuous Christmas one-shots. I ended up re-vamping the "Twelve Days of Christmas" to fit the Glee kids. I am going to try to fit all of the Glee kids in here, so each story might not all fit with Puckleberry, but P/R will be the core and heavily featured. ;o) Please R&R!! Thanks so much!**

**Oh, a little backstory: These one-shots are semi-AU and take place in the next year. Quinn was pregnant, but it was Finn's baby. Rachel and Puck did date (for a little longer than on the show), but basically broke up for the same reasons (minus Puck/Quinn).**

**Sorry for this long AN! Oh, and I hope the music makes sense! Solos are in **_italics_**; group is in **_**bold italics**_**. **

**

* * *

**_**One Christmas Pageant**_

"We're doing a Christmas pageant?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Don't, like, kindergartners do that kind of thing, Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked.

The rest of the glee kids gave rounds of agreement.

"Yes, I see where you are all coming from, but Principal Figgins thinks it's something for the parents and the rest of the student body to enjoy," Mr. Schuester explained.

The glee kids looked at each other in skepticism.

"So, uh, are we doing the whole thing?" Finn asked suddenly.

"No," Mr. Schue said. "The jazz band and the orchestra will have pieces to perform as well as the drama club is presenting a few short sketches. Think of it as sort of a Christmas variety show." He beamed, but no one returned his smile.

Everyone looked around uncomfortably. Mercedes and Kurt looked horrified. Finn looked confused by Mr. Schue's term "variety show." Artie and Tina were sitting together trying not to catch anyone's eyes. Quinn, Brittany, and Santana just looked bored. Matt and Mike remained neutral. Rachel and Puck looked at one another, but quickly looked away.

Rachel's heart squeezed a little in her chest. She and Puck had dated for a few weeks last year, but she broke up with him because she thought she still had feelings for Finn. Turns out that the only feelings she had were for Puck, and now he wasn't hers. She always wondered what would've been, but now it was no use pining over the past.

Puck looked at Rachel and wondered what was going on in that brain of hers. He didn't like to admit it, but he still cared for her. He sounded like a wuss in his own ears for owning up to that fact, but he couldn't help it. Rachel was beautiful and talented, and he was stupid for not fighting for her when he had the chance.

"But, Mr. Schuester," Rachel suddenly spoke up. "Must I remind you that Puck and I are Jewish, and taking part in a Christmas pageant is simply discriminating against our religious backgrounds? Not to mention anyone who celebrates Kwanzaa or doesn't celebrate any holiday at all."

"Mmhmm, preach it, girlfriend," Mercedes chimed in.

"Rachel, we won't be singing a religious song, so I don't think it would be too degrading to perform one single Christmas song," Mr. Schuester gently replied.

"I don't care that it's Christmas; we celebrate both anyway in my house," Puck spoke up.

Everyone laughed at his apathy. Puck and Rachel met eyes once more. All he could do was shrug. She couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"So, what are we singing then, Mr. Schue?" Quinn asked boredly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of some Wham!" Mr. Schuester said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

* * *

The lights were dimmed backstage as New Directions waited their turn to go on. They had practiced for two weeks, and they had really improved on their choreography.

Rachel and Finn had the leads, not to anyone's surprise. What would've surprised them was to know Rachel's thoughts on the whole song. She felt the song to be semi-autobiographical. After she dated Puck, she quit Glee awhile for selfish reasons. Then, she had tried to get Finn to love her, and for awhile, she thought she might have a chance, but Finn played her and led her on when he tried to get her back in Glee. That was the same day she had learned Quinn was pregnant. He always chose Quinn. So, she gave up on Finn.

Now, she was back to square one. Every day they rehearsed this song, she felt Puck watching her. It didn't help that they were dance partners for part of the song as well. He still did funny things to her heart when she stood close to him. He had that same cocky smirk, and she still wanted to kiss it right off. It was like he had feelings for her too, though. She felt it in the way he held her gently when they were dancing and saw it in the twinkle of his eye before they broke gazes. What they had was intense, and sometimes she felt like the whole room knew. (They did.)

Rachel was taking one last deep breath, hoping to calm herself down before they took the stage.

"Ready?" a voice said behind her.

She turned to see Puck standing before her. She looked up and flashed her winning smile.

"Of course I am. Are you?" she asked pointedly.

"You know it," he smirked. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Looking forward to dancing with you, Miss Berry," and with that, he walked away.

Rachel blushed profusely and willed herself not to watch him leave.

Kurt and Mercedes witnessed the exchange and saw the shade of red Rachel's face turned. They smiled conspiratorially.

"Seriously, they belong together," Kurt protested.

"Honey, don't I know it," Mercedes agreed. "What they need is a little help."

Kurt grinned "I know just what you mean. Thankfully, Christmas is the season for miracles. We need a little Christmas magic," he said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"All right, guys," Mr. Schue broke in. "You're on. Make me proud!"

* * *

The lights came up brightly onstage as New Directions took their positions in a single line across the stage.

_**Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum (x4)  
**_

As the rest of the group sang, Rachel made her way to center stage, as Finn lingered on the right side away from the group.

**Rachel**  
_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart __**(gave you my heart**__)  
But the very next day you gave it away __**(gave it away)**__  
This year __**(this year)**__  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special (__**special**__)  
_

As she turned away from Finn, her eyes met Puck's and her breath caught at the indefinable look in his.

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye_

She made her way to Finn and sang to him from afar.

_Tell me, baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year_

**Finn and Rachel  
**_It doesn't surprise me._

_**(Happy Christmas)**_

**Finn**_  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
I meant it_

**Finn and Rachel  
**_Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again  
_  
_**Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart **__(_R:_ gave you my heart)_  
_**But the very next day you gave it away**_ _(_R:_ gave it away)_  
_**This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**_ _(_F:_ I'll give it someone special)_

_**Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**_ _(_F:_ I'll give it someone special)_

_**Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum**__ (x2)  
_

As they sang, they were partnered boy and girl to do a little spin lift. Rachel was Puck's partner, and she marveled how easily he picked her up and how gently he set her back down.

**Finn and Rachel  
**_A crowded room  
Friends with tired eyes_

On opposite sides of the stage, Finn and Rachel sang, trying to "hide" as the song suggested, while weaving through the lines the other members created.

_I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice  
_

**Rachel  
**_My god I thought you were_  
_Someone to rely on_ _(_F:_ someone to rely on).  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
_

She fell back onto Artie's lap as if to swoon, and he spun her around in his wheelchair.

_**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart**_ _(ooh ohh)_

**Rachel and Finn  
**_Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again  
_

Rachel was back to Puck and as she sang that line, he gripped her hand tightly. She willed herself not the think of the implications of that touch. But she couldn't quite stop the electric spark she felt when her hand was held firmly in his.

_**Last Christmas**_**  
**_**I**__** gave you my heart**_ (R: _gave you my heart_)**  
**_**But the very next day**__ (_R: _very next day) __**you gave it away**__ (_R: _you gave it away)_**  
**_**This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**__  
_

They switched dance partners, weaving in and out until Rachel and Finn were center stage with each other, finally singing completely face to face.

_**Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart**__  
__**But the very next day**_ _**you**_ _(_R:_ you gave me away)_ _**gave it away**_  
_**This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**_ _(_R: _special)_

**Finn and Rachel  
**_Gave you my heart_

As they sang the last line, they held their hands out to each other as they backed away to opposite sides of the stage.

The crowd cheered enthusiastically as the students gave their bows and exited the stage.

The energy was running high, and they couldn't want to talk to their families Everyone was hugging, and like a magnet, Puck and Rachel were drawn to each other.

"Great job, Rachel," he said smiling. "Not that I expected any less." He winked and then left to find his mom and sister.

Rachel was soon enough swept up by her fathers, and they proceeded to shower praises upon her. Many others came to compliment her, and she took it all with grace and humility. She thanked them all for coming, but every once in awhile, her eyes would wander to Puck. Once he was watching her too, and they both turned away quickly.

Puck was embarrassed that Rachel caught him staring. She was so talented so of course she would have swarms of fans surrounding her after the pageant. His mother complimented his performance and asked him who the pretty soloist was. She had a knowing glint in her eye when he told her about Rachel. Darn his mother for knowing him so well. She patted him on the shoulder as she led his sister out of the auditorium.

Puck took one last look at Rachel before turning to leave with them. She wasn't looking this time.

But what she was doing was thinking. Rachel smiled to herself. What she sang tonight had been true, or so she hoped.

This year, she would give her heart to someone special, if he'd let her.

**AN2: Song used for this chapter is "Last Christmas" (originally Wham! but Glee version is used). **

**AN3: I would appreciate any and all feedback! I am planning on posting one story every day til Christmas! If anyone has an idea for any of the days, I'd love to hear them! I have rough outlines for every day but #9, so send me any suggestions! **

**Thanks for reading! Remember, R&R = Love :o)**


	2. Two Sexy Santas

**AN: So, I hope you guys like this chapter! I had fun writing it! lol :o) Characters in this story: Santana and Brittany. **

_**

* * *

Two Sexy Santas**_

"Come on, Britt, let's go shopping," Santana said as she pulled the blonde to her car.

They piled into Santana's Mustang. Normally they would ask Quinn, but she and Finn were going to visit Olivia at her adoptive parents' house. Though she would never say it aloud, Santana thought that giving up Olivia would tear Quinn and Finn apart. However, it proved to only make them stronger. Good for them, she thought. Maybe next time, they'll think about being a little more careful in their, um, extracurricular activities. But, that was beyond the point.

"What are we shopping for?" Brittany asked blankly once they were settled in the car. She fiddled with the radio before giving up trying to change the station.

"Duh! Christmas presents! I need to find one for Matt, and I'm sure you haven't found anything for Mike yet," Santana replied, rolling her eyes.

"True, but I have an idea," Brittany said quietly.

"Oh, really?" Santana asked in speculation.

Santana could tell it was going to be a doozy by the smile that grew on Brittany's face. There have only been two other times she has seen Brittany smile like that: the first being when Mike asked her out for the first time, and the second being when she found that bird outside the school which she later tried to nurse back to health by keeping it in a shoebox in her locker (without any air holes).

"Yeah," Brittany said proudly.

She sat staring out the window as Santana waited for Brittany to tell her what it was. Finally, she realized Brittany wasn't going to continue.

"And? What's your idea?" Santana prodded. Gosh, she loved Brittany, but come on.

"Me," Brittany said simply.

"You?" Santana asked, clearly confused.

"Santana, for someone so smart, you're a little dense," Brittany teased gently.

Santana took a moment to reel in the shocked look she knew she was giving Brittany. It took all she could do not to burst out laughing.

"Britt, do you even know what that means?" Santana asked.

"No, but my mom says it to me a lot," Brittany conceded. "I thought it made sense in the situation."

That time Santana did laugh.

"Actually, you are right on the money with that one, Britt," Santana giggled.

"No, I'm not, my wallet is in my purse, not my pocket," Brittany said, thoroughly perplexed.

Santana couldn't even find words to respond. Thankfully, they were pulling into the mall parking lot. They gathered their purses and walked arm-in-arm to the building. It was super cold in Ohio this time of year, but thankfully, they had plenty of layers, plus hats, scarves, and gloves. After peeling off their coats and gloves, they set to work finding the perfect gifts.

"So, you never told me what you were thinking about getting Mike," Santana commented after they had gone through most of the stores on the left side of the mall.

"Yes I did," Brittany replied. "I'm going to give him me."

Santana stared at her best friend. Did Brittany mean it the way Santana thought she meant it?

"You mean, like," Santana came closer to Brittany, "like, _sleeping with him_?"

"Well, I'm sure we'll sleep afterwards, but I'm planning on having sex first," Brittany said matter-of-factly.

Santana stared at her friend wide-eyed. She thought Mike and Brittany had been sleeping together for awhile now. Then again, she never really asked Brittany that sort of thing. She was more one to listen to Santana talk.

"I guess I just assumed you'd done the deed already," Santana said nonchalantly.

"Well, unlike you, I don't throw myself at any boy that walks and talks," Brittany said with a shrug.

Santana's head whipped up as she glared in Brittany's direction. However, in true Brittany fashion, she hadn't said it to be accusing.

Santana sighed. Britt had a distinct gift of saying things without any sort of tact, yet no one could get mad at her, because most of the time she didn't realize she was saying something offensive.

Santana remembered one time they were in Glee rehearsal, and Artie requested to have the solo in R. Kelly's "I Believe I Can Fly." Everyone was cheering him on when, out of nowhere, Brittany spoke up, "Um, you can't do that song, Artie."

Everyone turned to her in question. Mercedes got defensive and busted in, "And why not, Blondie?"

"Because he's in a wheelchair," she whispered frantically. Everyone's eyes widened and it was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. But Brittany continued. "He can't fly. No one can," she finished logically.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, but Artie just burst into loud guffaws. "You know, she has a point. Let's think of a new song anyway. R. Kelly is so '90s anyway." He smiled at Brittany and she grinned back. And that was that.

Santana giggled remembering about the antics of her friend. Brittany may be dumb as a rock, but she had a heart of gold.

"Well," Santana said, forcing herself back in the moment, "then, we need to find you something very special, don't we?"

"I guess so?" Brittany questioned.

"Of course we do," Santana said smiling mischievously.

She grabbed Brittany by the hand and pulled her into Victoria's Secret. Santana looked through rack after rack of lingerie, but nothing jumped out as special enough for Brittany's first time with Mike. They made small talk about the upcoming holidays and finals. They talked about the Christmas pageant that didn't end up being so bad after all.

"Rachel did a good job on her solo," Brittany said brightly. It was no secret the blonde had forged a sort of friendship with the tiny brunette.

"Yeah, she always does," Santana had to admit.

"Did you see the way Puck was watching her after the show?" Brittany remarked absently.

Santana thought about it. She was kind of busy with Matt after the show, so she didn't really notice much of anything else. But, it didn't surprise her. You'd have to be blind not to see the attraction Puck and Rachel had for each other.

"Ah, here we go," Santana said, eyeing a rack that had little Santa nighties. Some were see through with just the white faux fur lining. They reminded Santana of the sexy lingerie that Buddy saw in the Macy's department store in the movie _Elf_. The more tasteful ones were made out of a red silky material with sequin details and a little bit of fur on the edges with a matching pair of red undies. Just like in _Elf_, above each rack was a sign that said "For Someone Special." Santana picked out one of those in Brittany's size.

"Here, try this one. It's a perfect gift for Mike," Santana said with a wink.

"I can't get that for Mike; he'd never wear it," Brittany deadpanned. "Besides, why would he want lingerie for Christmas?"

"No silly, it's for you to buy to wear _for_ him," Santana said, in hopes that Brittany understood. "Get it now?"

"Oh, I see," Brittany said carefully, smiling and nodding.

Santana had seen that look enough to know. "You don't see, do you?"

"No," Brittany said honestly.

Santana shook her head and sighed. Bless Brittany's heart. "Okay, look, it says 'for someone special' because either a man buys it for his significant other, or the girl buys it to give her man a little something-something," Santana explained, nudging Brittany with a wink.

"Oh! So, should I get it for Mike? I mean, for me for Mike?" Brittany exclaimed.

"Definitely," Santana said. "In fact, I'll get one too, for me for Matt, of course," she said with another wink.

Santana giggled as they made their way to the counter. Oh yeah, this year, Mike and Matt would _definitely_ be enjoying their Christmas gifts.

* * *

**AN2: Hope you guys liked it! If anyone has an idea for Days #6 and 9, please let me know. I'm very open to suggestions!! Thanks! Oh, and remember: R&R = Love! :o)**


	3. Three Mischievous Elves

**AN: Sorry it's a little later than I wanted to post! Enjoy! Main characters in this story: Mr. Schue, Mercedes, and Kurt. Oh, and I totally made up the triplets' names b/c I don't remember if they were ever said or not! Please R&R! :o)**

_**

* * *

**_

Three Mischievous Elves

"But, honey, if Kendra doesn't get a sitter, we can't go see the Rockettes," Terri pouted.

"Why can't she find her own sitter?" Will asked, irritated.

"Well, she tried, but all her regulars have finals to study for," Terri said logically.

Will sighed. He knew Terri really wanted to see the Rockettes; they almost never came to Ohio. This Christmas, he knew he'd be dead if he didn't get her tickets. The only problem? Terri wanted her sister and husband to come too. It was common knowledge that Will and Kendra did not get along; however, Will wanted to make Terri happy. So, he got together with Kendra's husband, and they got their wives some tickets.

"I'll see if any of my kids at school will watch the terrors," Will conceded.

Terri immediately brightened, choosing to ignore Will's potshot on her nephews. She knew they were terrors, but he didn't have to say it.

"Thank you, dear," Terri said sweetly. She kissed his cheek and ran to her craft room to call Kendra.

* * *

The next day in Glee, Will propositioned his students for the job. No one was enthusiastic to say the least. They had all heard horror stories from Quinn the last time she babysat for them.

"Come on, guys," Will begged. "It's only for one night."

"Mr. Schue," Quinn spoke up, "one night with those boys is, like, ten years off your life!"

"Mercedes and I will do it," Kurt offered.

Mercedes did a spit-take with her soda and bugged her eyes out at Kurt.

"Excuse me, diva? I know you didn't just offer my services to those hooligans," Mercedes quipped.

Kurt leaned over to whisper, "It's okay. I've got conditions."

"On one condition, Mr. Schue," Kurt said emphatically.

"What is it, Kurt?" Will asked suspiciously.

Kurt grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Mercedes and I get the leads for one of our Invitational songs."

Rachel gasped in outrage. Surely Mr. Schuester wouldn't give in to such demands…

"Okay, it's a deal, but you still have to prove to me you deserve the solos, or you're cut," Will said, giving in.

"Fair enough," Kurt said smugly.

"Well, that's settled. You're all dismissed," Will said. "Kurt, Mercedes, come find me later, and I'll give you instructions."

As they all dispersed, Quinn made her way to Kurt and Mercedes. "Word to the wise? If they want to play 'Cowboys and Indians,' always be the cowboys," she whispered.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this, even for a lead," Mercedes grumbled as she and Kurt walked up the steps to Kendra's house.

Kendra opened the door and led them inside. The house was nice, but there were no decorations for Christmas anywhere. Mercedes and Kurt exchanged a look over this. Will noticed.

"Every time they try to decorate, the kids act up so badly, they just have to stop. So they never really have a real Christmas," Will whispered sadly.

Kurt looked like his new Manolos had been dropped in mud. Mercedes looked the same. Not to have Christmas tree or anything? That was just so sad.

They made their way to the living room. All four adults were in attendance, and the triplets were surprisingly sedated on the couch watching a movie.

Kurt looked at the kids and back to Will with questioning eyes.

Kendra interjected, "I slipped Nyquil into their milk at dinner. They should be out any second."

Mercedes bit her lip to keep from laughing. Good, this would be easier than she thought.

"Well, in case they haven't nodded off before then, bedtime is at 9:00. We'll be back around 11ish," Kendra said as she got her wrap from the hall closet.

As soon as the door shut signifying the adults had left, Bobby piped up, "Are they gone?"

"Yeah, they're gone. Do you want to watch a movie before bed?" Mercedes asked, grinning at Kurt because she knew they'd be dropping soon.

"No way! We want to play!" Billy said as he and his brothers jumped off the couch and started running around like mad men.

"AAAUGGGHHHH!!!!" Benny screamed as his brothers chased him.

Mercedes and Kurt stared at the children in horror. What about the Nyquil?

"Um, aren't you boys feeling a little, I don't know, sleepy?" Kurt asked nonchalantly.

"Nu-uh," Billy said, skidding to a stop in front of the two divas. "Bobby saw Mom put something in our milk, so we waited till they left the table to pour it down the drain."

Benny and Bobby were running around the living room with marshmallow guns and yelling at the top of their lungs. Within ten minutes, Mercedes had had enough.

"QUIET!" she bellowed.

All three boys and Kurt turned to her with wide eyes. No one had ever yelled quite that loud at the triplets before. They didn't know anyone's voice could be so scary sounding, especially a girl's.

"Now, I'm tired of ya'll screaming your fool heads off!"Mercedes cried. "Sit down!"

Again, all three boys and Kurt sat down on the couch in shock, their eyes never leaving Mercedes.

"Listen," Mercedes began a little softer, "you will NOT be running around and screaming for the rest of the night. You WILL behave or you will be tore up from the floor up. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," the triplets said in unison.

Kurt looked at Mercedes in awe. She was definitely his hero. Then, he got an idea.

"Hey, guys, I have an idea," Kurt said, getting up from the couch to join Mercedes. "Why don't we put up some Christmas decorations?"

"Why would we do that?" Benny asked, obviously confused.

"Don't you want Santa to come visit your house and bring you toys?" Kurt returned.

"Well, yeah, but he does that anyway," Bobby said defiantly.

"Mercedes," Kurt said, turning to her, "didn't you tell me that whenever your house was extra-decorated for Christmas, Santa always brought you better gifts?"

Mercedes knew Kurt well enough to know when he was weaving a story.

"Yep," she replied. "I always got the best presents when we had a tree and stockings up."

The boys looked at their babysitters and back to each other. Maybe they had a point. It would be cool to have even bigger and better presents than they normally got.

"Okay, we'll do it," Billy said. It was obvious he made the decisions for the three of them.

Mercedes grinned at Kurt. Mission accomplished.

Soon enough, they were lugging out boxes from the closets. Kurt and Mercedes were humming "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town." Since they didn't have a real or artificial tree, the boys were throwing tinsel over the ficus tree in the living room. Kurt found some ornaments to hang. Mercedes dug out the stockings.

"Can you sing like Quinn can?" Benny spoke up.

"Sure," Kurt said. "What's your favorite Christmas song?"

"Jingle bells, Batman smells! Robin laid an egg!" Bobby sang loudly.

Kurt and Mercedes shared a look as if to ask "Were we seriously this much trouble when we were this age?"

"I like 'Winter Wonderland,'" Benny said. It was clear he was the sweetest of the three boys.

So, they all sang Christmas songs to their hearts' content, finished stringing some lights around, and ate some cookies and non-Nyquilized milk. Pretty soon the boys were conked out on the couches.

"You know, when they're like this, they aren't so bad," Mercedes whispered.

She sat on one end of the couch, stroking Benny hair. He had fallen asleep with his head on her lap. Billy, whose feet were tangled with Benny's, was at the other end of the couch.

"This is true," Kurt said softly from his space on the loveseat.

Bobby had fallen asleep on the loveseat with his feet curled up under the cushions. Kurt leaned over and covered him with a blanket.

Soon enough, the door opened quietly, and all four adults filed in. They got to the living room and stopped in shock. Kendra's eyes welled up immediately at the sight of their freshly decorated house. Terri beamed at Will, who nodded his approval. Kendra's husband let out a low whistle.

"Well, if that don't beat all," he said gruffly.

"I haven't seen the house decorated for Christmas in years," Kendra marveled.

"The boys helped," Kurt spoke up.

That earned more shocked looks from the adults. Kurt and Mercedes gently lifted themselves from the couches to meet the adults.

"Thank you. So _so_ very much," Kendra said, hugging both of them tightly.

"No problem," Mercedes said, smiling.

Kendra's husband wrote them each a check, and they grabbed their coats to leave.

"Merry Christmas," Kurt said.

As they walked arm-in-arm to Kurt's Navigator, Mercedes sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know, those hooligans were kinda cute, but whew! They were a handful! I'm not sure that was worth a solo," she said tiredly.

"But you know what was?" Kurt sighed wistfully, "Seeing their faces when they saw the house."

Mercedes looked up at her best friend and smiled, "Yeah. That _was_ totally worth it."

* * *

**AN2: Thanks for reading! If anyone has suggestions for days (especially #6 and 9), I'm so up for hearing them! Remember, R&R = Love! :o)**


	4. Four Acts of Kindness

**AN: Okay, so not to sound vain, but this is my favorite chapter so far. Haha! What you've all been waiting for: Puckleberry's back! Please R&R! :o)**

_**

* * *

**_

Four Acts of Kindness

"Ooof," Rachel huffed as she got out of her Prius for what she hoped was her last stop.

She was finishing up the last of her Christmas shopping, and she needed to find the tie her Uncle James had been talking about. Leave it to her uncle to want a tie with The Godfather on it, but that's what he wanted, so that's what he was getting.

Kohl's was her last hope before having to search another town for one. She knew she could easily purchase it online, but Rachel was a stickler for physically buying all of her gifts unless absolutely impossible. So, she trudged through the slush to get inside.

She found the tie without a glitch and was looking at some clothes to give her fathers some ideas of what she wanted when she heard a tiny voice come from the jewelry department.

"Hey, mister," the little boy said.

Rachel looked up to find a young boy, about seven years old. He wasn't badly dressed or dirty, but his coat was too small and very well worn. And his ears were red from having been in the cold. It was also obvious that he hadn't been fed a decent meal in awhile either. Her heart squeezed for him. She was blessed to have food and shelter and fathers with jobs, but Rachel often forgot that not everyone was as lucky as she. Suddenly, a deeper voice caused her to look closer.

"Are you talking to me?" the deep voice asked.

Rachel followed the sound and found herself looking at Noah Puckerman. He was bundled in a warm jacket and a ski cap was covering his Mohawk, but Rachel knew it was him. She'd heard his voice plenty of times; it sometimes still haunted her dreams.

Shaking herself out of her revelry, Rachel watched as the scene unfolded before her.

"Yeah," the little boy said. "I want to get this necklace for my mom, but I don't know if I got enough money," he said as he shoved the necklace into Puck's face.

Puck looked down at the little boy who couldn't have been any older than his sister, Nina. He smiled as he ruffled the boy's head. He crouched down so he was eye level with him.

"Well, let's just take a look," Puck drawled.

He checked the price tag: $25 and then looked at the bills in the little boy's hand. It couldn't have been more than eight dollars. Puck knew then what he had to do.

"Come on," Puck said, leading the boy to the cash register. "Let's get your mom that necklace."

Rachel inched closer as the boys made their way through the line, the boy chattering to Puck about his brother and sister and mom. Puck learned that the little boy was named Ethan. It turned out that his brother was around the store somewhere. Their sister, Lydia, had dropped them off on her way to work at the diner. When Ethan had told him that their father had left them about four months ago, Puck felt his heart rip out of his chest.

The cashier, an older woman, rang up the necklace and asked for the money. The boy proudly handed over his eight dollars. The lady smiled at the boy but looked at Puck questioningly. Puck handed her a twenty-dollar bill on the sly as the boy beamed down at his purchase.

Rachel's hand shot to her throat when she realized what Noah was doing. Tears immediately welled in her eyes. It was the nicest thing she had ever seen anyone do, and seeing Noah be the one to do it made it all the more special.

The cashier smiled tenderly as she gave Puck his change. Puck simply shrugged his shoulders and mumbled, "Merry Christmas."

"I can't wait to show Lydia and Kevin what I got Mom!" Ethan cried, jumping up and down.

Puck laughed at his enthusiasm. "Well, go find your brother. Merry Christmas, Ethan."

"Merry Christmas, Puck!" The little boy ran to the front to find his brother.

Puck smiled as he watched the boy go. He felt good about what he had done. At least he could know that Ethan's mom, who probably worked twice as hard now that her husband was gone, would have something under the tree for herself.

Rachel made her purchase without seeing Puck again, but his thoughtful act played out in her mind over and over again. She knew he had a tender heart; he rarely showed it though. It was one of the few things she had learned about him when they dated. It was one of the many things she liked about him too.

She was walking out of the store when she heard someone sniffling. She turned to find Ethan sitting on the bench hugging his knee up to his chest. His older brother was sitting with him trying to comfort him, but it was obvious Ethan needed a mother's touch. Rachel knew she was a poor substitute for a mom, but she went over to the bench and kneeled down beside Ethan.

"Did you fall?" she said quietly.

"Uh huh," he sniffed.

"Want me to take a look at it?" Rachel asked.

"Uh huh," he sniffed again.

Rachel gently rolled up the pant leg to find a small scrape. It was bleeding a little, but thankfully his pants weren't torn. Digging through her purse, Rachel found her mini first aid kit and pulled out a band-aid and some Neosporin.

"You know," she said, as she dabbed his knee with some gauze. "Whenever I get hurt or sad, I like to sing a song. Would you like me to sing you a song?" she asked Ethan.

The little boy nodded, and Rachel sang softly.

_You better watch out  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
_

After wiping his knee off, she gently rubbed some Neosporin on his cut. She continued singing softly as both boys watched her in wonder.

_He's making a list  
And checking it twice;  
Gonna find out who's naughty and nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town _

Rachel smiled as she put the bandage on his knee and sat down on the bench beside him.

_He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake! _

Puck was walking out of the store when he heard a clear sweet voice singing, and he knew it was Rachel Berry. He could pick her singing voice out of a crowd of a hundred musicians singing at once. Hers was the only voice to make his heart soar like that. He looked around and saw her curled on the bench with Ethan and his brother.

Now they were all three singing: _  
O! You better watch out!  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town!_

Puck applauded the trio, and Rachel looked up in surprise. She hadn't expected to see Noah again, even though he didn't technically see her the first time. He smiled at her, and again his eyes had something in them she couldn't describe.

"Nicely done, Berry," he smirked. "What is the grand occasion for this serenade?"

"I fell, Puck. But Rachel fixed up my knee good. See?" Ethan answered, balancing on one foot so he could show Puck his band-aid. Of course, it had gold stars on it; only Rachel Berry would have bandages like that.

"Do you boys have a ride home?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"Well, we were about to walk home when Ethan tripped," the older boy spoke up. "I'm Kevin," he said.

Puck and Rachel looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing. These boys couldn't walk home in this weather.

"Come on," Rachel said. "We'll take you home."

Puck eyed her as if to say "We?" Her eyes pleaded with him to say yes. He gave in.

"Yeah, we'll take Berry's, er, Rachel's car," Puck said.

Rachel smiled at him gratefully, and for the second time today, Puck felt really good about his decisions.

They all piled in Rachel's tiny Prius, and Kevin gave them directions to their house. Ethan gabbed on about one thing or another, and Puck soon learned that he knew their sister, Lydia. Lydia Freeman was a Cheerio, emphasis on the _was_: she had quit about a month ago for unknown reasons. Quinn had assumed she was knocked up or something, but Puck was beginning to think it was because she had to get that job at the diner.

Soon enough, they reached Ethan and Kevin's house. The boys thanked Rachel and Puck and hugged their necks.

"Merry Christmas!" they yelled over their shoulders as they ran to the house.

Rachel sighed as she watched them go in, and Puck knew he agreed with whatever she was thinking.

Their ride back to Kohl's was made in comfortable silence. Each one had their own thoughts racing through their minds. However, neither could forget those two boys they had just encountered.

"I can't believe that we know Lydia, but we never noticed that she and her family were struggling," Puck finally said, breaking the silence.

"I know what you mean," Rachel said. "I wish there was something more we could do."

They pulled into the Kohl's parking lot and found Puck's car.

"Hey, Rach," he said, before getting out slowly. He leaned on the open door frame. Rachel's eyes peeked at his arm muscles that bulged from the position he was standing. She blushed and glanced quickly back at his face. If he noticed her looking, he didn't let on.

"Yeah?" she said, wondering why her breathing was so shallow at that moment.

"You wanna go eat something at the diner?" Puck asked, and Rachel understood what he meant.

"Sure," she smiled. He returned the grin and got back into Rachel's car.

They got to Moe's Diner and were seated in Lydia's section upon Rachel's request. Puck led Rachel to the booth with his hand on the small of her back, and he couldn't help but think about how right it all felt, being with her again like this.

Lydia looked surprised but not upset to see them in her section. She remained friendly and made small talk as she took their order. When she left, Puck turned his attention to the pretty brunette sitting across from him.

"So, what are you doing for Hanukkah?" he asked casually.

"Not much," Rachel replied. "Dad and Daddy are visiting Grandma Berry in Akron, but I still have dance classes, so I can't go."

Lydia returned with their food and the check. Puck dove into his hamburger and French fries, while Rachel plucked at her chicken salad.

"You could spend Hanukkah with us," Puck suggested, honestly having no clue where that idea came from.

Rachel looked at him nervously. "Are you sure you mom wouldn't mind? I don't want to intrude on family time," she said hesitantly.

"Nah, I'm sure it'll be cool," Puck said, all the while reminding himself to ask his mom when he got home.

"Well, I'll think about it," Rachel said finally. She didn't know what to make of his offer, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

"I have one more idea," Puck said as he paid the bill and left Lydia a generous tip.

"Okay," Rachel said as Puck helped her put on her coat.

He grabbed her hair and pulled it from her collar, and she shivered under his slight touch. Puck duly noted the tingly sensation in his fingers the touch produced as well.

"Let's get them some groceries," Puck said excitedly.

Rachel looked at him with new eyes. Never before had she seen Puck act this way, but then again, when he got a project in his head, he went at it full force. He seemed to sense her amazement and questioning.

"It's just, I want to help them. I know what they're going through," he said quietly, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

Rachel smiled as she put her hand on his arm. "Let's go then," she said.

They had fun meandering down the aisles at the grocery store. Puck kept putting random food items in their basket, but Rachel tried to keep them to a reasonable list. He teased her for not knowing the awesomeness that is a Hostess cupcake, and she scoffed at him for having never tried a veggie burger. All in all, they were silently both amazed at how easily their friendship/relationship/whatever-ship they had going on had come back to them.

They split the cost of the groceries and headed back to the Freeman house. Mrs. Freeman was home now, and she answered the door and practically fainted at the sight of Rachel and Puck on her doorstep, arms full of grocery bags. They helped her carry them inside but didn't tarry. She hugged them tightly and willed herself not to cry.

Puck and Rachel wished her a Merry Christmas and headed back to Kohl's one last time to get Puck's truck.

They lingered a few moments when they got back to the parking lot. She hesitated before grabbing his hand lightly, and was relieved when he didn't pull away.

"You did a wonderful thing today, Noah," Rachel said softly.

"It's nothing," Puck shrugged.

Rachel looked at him with shining eyes. She reached up to put her hand to his cheek, and he smiled at the contact.

"But to them, it was everything," she said tenderly.

**

* * *

**

AN2: Thanks for reading yet another chapter! I hope you liked it and the beginnings of some Puckleberry goodness! lol As always, if you have any suggestions, feel free to send them my way! I live for feedback of any kind! Remember, R&R=Love :o)


	5. Five Batches of Cookies

**AN: Sorry this one is kinda later than normal! Hope you liked the Puckleberry goodness from last chapter! Sorry this chapter is void of it, but you gotta give Artina a little love! Lol ;o) Please R&R! Thanks :o)**

_**

* * *

**_

Five Batches of Cookies

"Artie, can you get your mom to make her awesome cookies for our party next week?" Finn asked.

Artie looked at his friends. They were discussing their mini-Christmahanukwanzaa party they were having to celebrate the end of the semester. Artie had been lost in his own thoughts when he heard Finn say his name.

"Oh, sure," Artie said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

Only it was kind of a big deal. His mom was out of town and would be for the next week or so. His great Aunt Ruth was being put in a nursing home, and his mom went to Illinois to help get her settled.

The problem in all that? His mom's famous cookies didn't have a recipe. His mom made them from scratch, and the recipe was in her head. Artie looked at his friends who were now satisfied that they would have Mrs. Abrams' delicious chocolate oatmeal cookies He knew his friends really liked her cookies, and he didn't want to let them down.

"Are you okay?" Tina whispered for his ears only.

Even a year later, Artie still had to readjust his ears when Tina spoke. After she had confessed she didn't have a stutter, their friendship had taken a turn for the worse. Artie had been so hurt at her lie that they didn't speak for weeks. The other Glee clubbers didn't care that Tina didn't have a stutter, but then again, they didn't ever share the special connection Artie and Tina had.

It had taken a lot of work and daily reminders that no one is perfect, but Artie forgave Tina. They were still in the process of getting their friendship back to where it was. So, things were a little awkward at times.

"Yeah, I guess," Artie confessed.

Mr. Schue then dismissed them all, and Tina fell into step by Artie's wheels.

"Are you sure?" Tina pressed.

Artie stopped rolling. He knew she wouldn't let this go.

"No," Artie confessed. "My mom is out of town and can't make the cookies for our party."

Tina's eyes widened momentarily, but she reeled her surprised look in.

"Well, you can make them, can't you?" she asked.

"No, I can't," Artie bit out, starting to get irritated. Then, he felt ashamed for taking his frustrations out on Tina. "I'm sorry, T. It's just I don't have the recipe."

"It's okay," she said quietly. She paused. "Why don't I help you? I'm sure we could recreate the recipe!"

Artie thought about this for a minute. It could work, he guessed. He glanced at Tina who was pleading silently for him to accept.

Tina held her breath. She was hoping Artie would let her help him. She had already apologized so many times; they were friends again, but it was different. She wanted them to get back to where they used to be before she had screwed up.

"I guess so," Artie finally relented.

Tina released her breath with a whoosh. "Great!" she smiled widely.

After school, Tina followed Artie and his dad home. They had stopped by the grocery store to buy the ingredients Artie could remember off the top of his head. Artie's dad remembered some things they needed, so it was good to have him along.

"All right," Artie's dad said when they got settled in the house, "I'll just let you two get started."

And with that, he shuffled out of the kitchen, leaving Tina and Artie staring uncomfortably at each other.

"Well, let's start mixing. I know Mom starts with the butter and sugars," Artie said.

Tina got a mixing bowl and the electric mixer. They started pouring in ingredients, a little bit of this and a little of that. Thankfully, they had a base recipe and just tried to add in the "special Mrs. Abrams' ingredients."

The first batch of cookies was absolutely disgusting. They were bland and chunky. So, they added more sugar and mixed the dough better.

The second batch of cookies was too sweet. They tasted pretty good but not like Mrs. Abrams' special cookies. Tina thought they needed more oats.

The third batch of cookies burned. They didn't even want to taste them to see if they tasted okay.

The fourth batch of cookies was no good because Artie had accidentally forgot the brown sugar. They found the cup filled and ready to be added when they were getting the cookies out of the oven.

"This batch is going to be it, I can just taste it," Tina said, tasting as she mixed and formed the dough on a sheet, which Artie found completely gross.

"I can't believe you're eating the raw cookie dough," he said, shaking his head.

"I can't believe you never have," Tina teased, holding up a spoonful for him to taste.

Artie inched away, but Tina began to follow him. So he turned and started rolling around the kitchen, but Tina chased him persistently. Artie grabbed something off the counter, but Tina wasn't paying attention.

"Come on, Artie, just a bite!" Tina giggled.

"No!" Artie yelled over his shoulder.

However, he didn't get away fast enough, and Tina backed him into a corner.

"Artieeeeee," Tina sang, swerving the spoon of dough like an airplane toward Artie's mouth.

She was moving closer and closer to his face, and Artie could smell her perfume. It reminded him of happy, simpler times. The scent clouded his thoughts, and he found himself instinctively inching forward.

Tina saw Artie inch closer, and she panicked. She wasn't sure what was going through his head, but the light mood had suddenly disappeared. Was he going to kiss her? She closed her eyes instinctively, and just then, she felt a huge poof of some kind of powder in her face. Her eyes flew open to see Artie laughing at her.

"Did you just–?" she asked.

"Yup," he answered, popping the _p_ with his mouth.

Tina's face was covered in flour. She blew the hairs that were in her face, and a cloud of flour filled the air.

"Oh, it is on!" she squealed.

However, the timer on the oven goes off.

"Saved by the bell," Artie murmured.

"Oh, I'll get you back," Tina tossed over her shoulder, heading for the oven.

The cookies looked good. They smelled better than the other four batches. Tina swatted Artie's hand away from the hot cookie sheet.

"They have to cool, Silly!" she giggled.

Artie laughed too. The mood was considerably lighter than it had been at the beginning of the afternoon. He felt good to know that he and Tina had made a lot of progress.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Artie asked suddenly.

Tina blushed. She hadn't been ready to leave, and now he was asking her to stay.

"Sure," she said. "I think we've waited enough for these cookies. Fingers crossed, Artie!"

Artie laughed heartily at that. He grabbed two and handed some to Tina.

"Ready?" Artie prompted.

Tina nodded, and the two of them tasted the cookies at the same time. Tina's eyes rolled in the back of her head at the taste.

"Oh yeah, this is it," she mumbled around the crumbs.

"You know what? I think you're right!" Artie agreed.

They high-fived, very glad the cookies turned out right. Tina suggested writing down the recipe they ended using for the last batch. Artie found a notebook and wrote it out, while Tina stacked the good cookies on a plate and began to clean up around the kitchen. As she leaned over to throw something in the trash, Artie brushed her shoulders of the excess flour. She smiled at him, and he returned one. He grabbed a cookie from the plate and gobbled it up in two bites.

"Artie, these are amazing. You are really a baking machine!" Tina laughed as she stuffed another cookie in her mouth.

"Yeah, well that's how I roll," Artie chuckled, popping a wheel.

They laughed and brought the plate of good cookies with them to the living room. Tina curled up on the edge of the couch closest to Artie. They were close enough for her to lean her head on his shoulder as they popped in _White Christmas_.

Artie smiled to himself. He was glad to have Tina back. It only took the five batches of cookies, but in the end, the cookies turned out about as perfectly as their renewed friendship.

**

* * *

**

AN2: I hope you liked this chapter! I am finding it harder and harder to write anyone but Puck and Rachel! Hahaha! I promise more Puckleberry coming up soon! Remember, R&R = Love! :o)


	6. Six Months Old

**AN: I am so upset at myself for missing a day! FF was being a little weird, and I had a Christmas party to attend. I hope you like this one! Characters in this story: Quinn, Finn, and Rachel. Please R&R! :o)**

_**

* * *

**_

Six Months Old

Olivia was six months old. Quinn could not get over the fact that she had given her beautiful baby up for adoption. She realized it was better this way, but it still hurt.

Thankfully, she and Finn had found a loving, young family who were willing to have an open adoption. Tom and Renee Carver wanted Finn and Quinn to be a part of Olivia's life. So, it made the separation a little easier on Quinn.

This was Olivia's first Christmas. The Carvers were visiting Renee's family in Michigan for Christmas, so they called Finn and Quinn up to spend Christmas with Olivia the week before.

"Are you sure?" Quinn had asked hesitantly.

She had wanted nothing more than to spend some quality time with her daughter, but she didn't want to impose.

"Of course! We want you and Finn to come and see Olivia!" Renee had assured her.

Finn was looking forward to the visit as well, but he was just as nervous as Quinn was. They had only seen Olivia once after she was born, but that was over two months ago. She was sure to be even bigger; babies grow so fast.

Quinn and Finn walked up the steps of the Carver's home, arms laden with gifts. Quinn had gone a little crazy, but Finn knew it was important to her.

"Come in out of the cold," Tom said, opening the door before they had a chance to knock.

They exchanged pleasantries, and Renee offered them some pound cake. While Finn ate two slices, Quinn and Renee chatted about school and Glee. Renee caught them up on Olivia. She was starting to teeth, which sometimes made for a cranky baby, but they were getting used to it. Then, as if on cue, Olivia started to cry. Renee made a move to get her, but then she turned to Quinn.

"Would you like to get her?" she asked softly.

Quinn bade the tears not to well up in her eyes.

"Yes," she said, barely forming the words past the lump in her throat.

She looked at Finn who was polishing off the last of the cake. She looked at him questioningly. He realized she wanted him to go with her, so he got up and followed her to Olivia's room.

It was the perfect little girl's room with a white crib with frills and pale pink curtains at the window.

"Hey there, Olivia," Quinn cooed, reaching in to pick up the crying baby.

"Hi, Livy," Finn said over Quinn's shoulder.

Olivia was still crying, but as Quinn bounced her gently and rocked her, she began to quiet down. Soon, she was cooing and gurgling like a content baby. Finn played peek-a-boo with her, hiding his face and popping out, which made Olivia smile and squeal.

Quinn was content just to look at Olivia. She was a beautiful baby, with Quinn's green eyes and a mop Finn's sandy brown hair. She was a happy baby, always willing to give big smiles to her "Auntie Quinn" and "Uncle Finn." She felt that gnawing in her chest at the fact that all she would ever be to Olivia was an aunt. But Tom and Renee were good parents; Olivia was in a good place.

Finn complained about wanting his turn to hold Olivia so Quinn handed him over, and they made their way back into the living room. Quinn was surprised to see other presents had joined the ones they had brought.

"Well, I think it's time to open some presents," Finn said. "What do you say, Livy? Wanna open your presents?" he asked, tickling the baby ever so slightly.

Quinn loved the fact that Finn's pitch raised an octave when he was talking to Olivia. She found it funny that all people resorted to their own version of "baby talk."

"Olivia," Renee said in a singsong voice, "it's time to open presents."

Finn handed Olivia to Renee, and Tom grabbed a present. They opened each gift from Finn and Quinn and oohed and ahhed for Olivia. They gave Olivia some new outfits, some toys, a cute little bathrobe that had a hood shaped like a duck, and some diapers. Quinn wished it could've been more.

After all Olivia's gifts were opened, there were still three presents left on the table. Finn eyed them suspiciously.

"We wanted to get you guys something," Renee started.

"But we didn't get you guys anything," Quinn said.

"Do you honestly think we care about that?" Renee asked incredulously.

Quinn smiled at Renee's comical face. "Okay, if you insist," Quinn said.

"Of course we insist," Tom threw in.

He handed a box to Finn, while Renee handed two smaller boxes to Quinn.

"You first, Finn," Quinn said.

Finn looked like a kid on Christmas morning, which, of course, was appropriate. He unwrapped the box and found three new Xbox 360 games—_Call of Duty: Classic_, _Madden NFL Arcade_, and much to Quinn's enjoyment, _Karaoke Revolution_.

"Wow! Are you kidding me?!" Finn shouted! "Oh, sorry!" he quieted as he realized Olivia was drooping in Renee's arms.

Tom and Renee smiled at each other before turning to Finn.

"Thanks, guys," Finn said. "This is seriously awesome of you." He grinned at them widely.

"Okay, Quinn, your turn," Renee nudged her knee.

Quinn gently unwrapped her first box. Inside she found a pair of beautiful emerald earrings. Quinn's breath caught in her throat.

"Renee, this is too much," Quinn whispered, pushing the box back to Renee.

"Honey, you gave us something that is irreplaceable and worth more than anything money can buy," Renee explained with tears in her eyes.

Quinn nodded. Renee pressed her to open her second box. Quinn complied and found the box contained a woven cap, scarf, and gloves in powder blue.

"These are beautiful," she murmured. "Thank you both so, _so_ much."

"You're more than welcome, Sweetheart," Renee said, hugging Quinn tightly.

Just then, Olivia woke up and was passed to Finn and Quinn some more. Tom went to put her down for a nap, but Olivia just wailed.

"She's a stubborn one, that girl," he laughed.

"Just like her mother," Finn quipped, nodding at Quinn.

Quinn's eyes flew open in surprise, hoping that Renee wasn't offended.

"Both of them," Tom interjected sarcastically.

This made everyone laugh, while Renee squeezed Quinn's hand and nodded knowingly at her. The four talked a little more until, all too soon, it was time to go.

"Thank you so much for coming by," Renee said.

"I'm still just so grateful you are letting us be a part of her life," Quinn replied.

The two women hugged, and Finn and Tom shook hands.

"Thanks again for the gifts," Finn said.

"Merry Christmas," Quinn and Finn said, waving goodbye to the Carver family.

Finn looked nervously at Quinn leaning against the window as they drove home. She got this way the last time they visited the Freemans. He listened to her sigh softly, and his heart broke.

"You okay, Quinn?" Finn asked gently.

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head against the window.

"Baby, you want to go over to Rachel's?" Finn pressed.

Quinn just sniffled and nodded her head.

Finn waited till a red light and sent a text to Rachel. Even though they weren't the best of friends a long time ago, when Quinn got pregnant with Olivia, Rachel became her champion. Rachel took Quinn under her wing so to speak, and surprisingly Quinn allowed her. When Quinn was kicked off the Cheerios, Rachel was there to spend time with her and get her mind off things. Rachel took her to doctor's appointments when Finn couldn't make it.

They became pretty good friends. They went shopping and did other girly things. Quinn was there to gossip when Rachel and Puck started dating and was there to be Rachel's shoulder to cry on when they broke up. Quinn was also still in "matchmaker mode" when it came to those two, though she would never admit it to anyone.

Finn knew she needed Rachel, so he had warned Rachel that they may be coming over after visiting the Carver's house. Of course, Rachel told them to come over afterwards if that's what Quinn wanted.

They pulled into Rachel's driveway, and Rachel met them outside. She pulled Quinn into a big hug and walked her to the door. By this time, Quinn was in tears.

Rachel soothed Quinn by rubbing circles on her back. Finn and Rachel shared a meaningful look, and Finn mouthed, _Thank you_. Rachel nodded.

"She is six months old, Rae," Quinn whimpered into Rachel's shoulder.

"I know, Honey, I know," Rachel whispered, leading Quinn into the house, as the snow fell around them.

**

* * *

**

AN2: So, this chapter made me kind of sad writing it. Anyway, I hope you still liked it! Remember, R&R=Love :o)


	7. Seven Shooting Stars

**AN: I missed another day! I am very mad at myself; I should've planned better, but I had my 5-year high school reunion last night and things just got busy. Anyway, hope you like the Puckleberrry goodness that's back in this chapter! Please R&R! :o)**

_**

* * *

Seven Shooting Stars**_

It was too freaking cold to be outside today. Puck groaned as he realized he needed gas in his truck. He bundled in a heavy coat and threw a skit cap over his head. The only problem with having his awesome Mohawk was the fact that the rest of his head got a little cold in the winter.

Turning on the ignition and switching the channel away from the cheesy Christmas music his sister was blaring yesterday, Puck made his way to the gas station. Lima was all decorated for the Christmas holidays. There were some cheesy snowmen in the front of city hall, and the local bank had lights in every possible crevice.

Puck got his gas and headed home. He was done with his holiday shopping. He was glad even though his family was Jewish that they still celebrated Christmas. It was a pretty cool holiday in his opinion, even if the idea of a big fat guy flying all over the world and spending the evening breaking and entering is a little too crazy to be acceptable.

On his way home, he passed Rachel Berry's street. Instinctively, he glanced over when he passed her house, and what he saw made him almost run off the road. Up on a ladder leaning over too far was the tiny brunette who continued to confuse the heck out of him. He was so afraid she was about to fall that he whipped his truck into her driveway and made his way to the bottom of the ladder.

Of course, Rachel was so enthralled with the lights she was hanging that she didn't even notice him. The girl was absolutely crazy; it was freezing outside with snow on the ground, and she was decorating. He sighed.

"Berry!" he shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hello, Noah!" she called down. "I'm putting lights on the house. What are you doing?"

"Hoping you'll come down off that ladder before you fall and break your neck," Puck replied wryly.

"Don't worry about me, Noah. I'm perfectly safe up here," Rachel scoffed. "I'll be down in a second."

"Let me finish those for you," Puck insisted. "Please, Berry."

"Really, Noah, I'm fine," Rachel insisted. "Just hold the ladder if it will make you feel better."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he grumbled.

He looked up at her stretch to hook the lights up. Too bad she wasn't wearing a skirt; he could've at least gotten a nice show.

"I'm coming down now," she warned.

He held the ladder steady while she climbed down, but her foot slid on the step. She began to teeter off, but Puck's steady arms held her firmly by the waist. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck which made their faces close together. Their cold breaths mingled as a spark of electricity passed between them. Rachel didn't know what to make of the look that Puck was giving her. His green eyes were practically bearing into her soul. He looked so serious yet tender at the same time.

"Thank you for catching me," she whispered.

That seemed to break Puck out of his trance. He blinked a few times, and looked at Rachel sheepishly. He gently set her down on solid ground, but he kept his hands gently at her waist as he made sure she was steady.

"No problem," he shrugged apathetically, but his voice was anything but.

They held their gazes for a few moments, before Rachel realized she didn't know why Puck was here. Not that she minded, she was just curious.

"Um, Noah?" she asked hesitantly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was on my way home, but I saw you about to kill yourself, and I figured that would really screw up our chances in competitions this year, so yeah, I'm here," he trailed off.

Rachel grinned at his words. He was rambling. It was cute because he rarely said anything at all, so to hear him speak so much in one breath gave her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"How chivalrous of you," she said.

Puck looked up to find her grinning at her like she didn't believe a word he said but appreciated the effort he'd given. It made him smirk in return.

"So, why are you decorating?" he asked casually.

"Well, even though my fathers are going to be out of town soon, I reasoned that our house should not suffer because the lack of people milling around this holiday season. We celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah, but there aren't really many Hanukkah decorations except our menorah. So, I took it upon myself to decorate the house. I'm almost finished out here and then I'll start with the inside," she explained proudly.

"You're going to do _more_?" Puck interjected.

He looked around at the house. There were icicles hanging on the edges of the porch, and net lighting covered the bushes outside. There was garland lining the porch railings, and a wreath hung on the front door as well.

"I wanted to put a Star of David light on the chimney," Rachel admitted timidly.

"What?!" Puck shouted. "You are _not_ going to climb all over the roof, young lady!"

Great, he was starting to sound like an old man. Or her fathers. Whoa, that is just too creepy.

Rachel was amused by his outburst. She shook her head in laughter.

"No, Silly, my room has a tiny balcony on the second floor, and it is right by the chimney. I wouldn't have to climb _all over_ the roof, just a small part of it," she rationalized.

"No way, Berry. I'll do it for you," Puck insisted.

"I was planning on decorating the inside first, but if you would rather be on your way, I can get the star now," Rachel offered.

Puck looked at her squirm. He wouldn't really mind hanging out with Rachel. In fact, it'd be kind of nice. They had gotten along well when they helped the Freemans that day. He found himself really liking being around Rachel again.

"I can stay and help you decorate the inside too, if you want," Puck said.

"I'd like that. Thank you, Noah," Rachel said sincerely.

"Cool," he replied as he followed her inside the house.

He hadn't realized how cold it was outside until he stepped into the warmth of the Berry home. Rachel shed her black wool peacoat and took off her scarf, hat, and gloves. She then held out her hands to take Puck's outer layers. He shrugged out of his coat and gave it to her. When their fingers brushed, he could've sworn he saw her cheeks redden. But, he couldn't be sure; it was really cold outside, so that could've been the reason.

Rachel suppressed a shiver when her fingers touched Puck's. She hoped he didn't notice her blushing. She had told herself many a time that she was over Noah Puckerman, but in all actuality, she was so not over him. She realized it that night of the Christmas pageant and had been fighting it ever since. She wondered what was in store of this afternoon.

"So, where do we start?" Puck asked, breaking Rachel out of her thoughts.

"Well, Dad and Daddy helped put up the tree before they left, but we didn't get to decorate it. I suppose we can start there," Rachel suggested.

They worked in easy camaraderie. They didn't speak much, but every so often Puck could hear Rachel hum or start to sing a Christmas carol under her breath. Rachel let Puck put the star on the top of the tree. He then plugged in the tree, and the lights came to life. When he looked at Rachel to gauge her response, her eyes sparkled. The lights from the tree mixed with the lights in her eyes, and Puck thought they made her look even more beautiful.

They put out some more decorations around the house, and Rachel found the stockings. Puck chuckled; of course, Rachel's had a big gold star on it.

"I am getting hungry," Rachel said. "How about we eat something, and then you can put the star on the roof?" she propositioned.

"Sounds good to me," Puck said.

He sent a quick text to tell his mom he wouldn't be home for dinner, and he realized just how late it was. Well, it was only about 7:30, but it felt much later. Rachel made some pasta for the two of them, and they ate in peace. When they finished, they headed to Rachel's room to get the star.

The balcony was a nice size. There was a little side table and two chairs on one side, and a big papasan cushioned chair on the other side.

"I can't believe I never knew you had this balcony," Puck marveled.

"Well, you only came over once or twice before, and we were always a little more preoccupied," she smiled shyly.

Puck had to laugh at that. She was right; the two times he'd been over, they'd done quite a bit of kissing. So he obviously missed the balcony tour.

Puck put the star on the roof, and Rachel was very pleased.

"Thank you for doing that, Noah," she said gratefully.

"It's cool, Rach. So," he said, looking out from the balcony, "you have a neat little place out here."

"Yes, it's very peaceful. When the weather is especially nice, I like to come out here and sit to study, listen to music, or just stare at the stars," Rachel replied dreamily.

"The sky is pretty clear tonight," Puck commented.

"Mmhmm," Rachel agreed, looking up at the sky.

Puck watched her watching the sky. He didn't want to leave just yet. Suddenly, a thought hit him.

"I've got an idea," Puck said. "Let's bundle up and get some hot cocoa and watch the stars. I heard there's some kind of meteor shower going on."

Rachel was intrigued at Puck's proposal. Did he like spending time with her, because he certainly didn't seem to want to leave, and now his idea to watch the stars? It sort of confused her, but she liked the feeling too.

"Oh, yes, the Geminids. I read about that," she responded. She smiled widely at Puck's expectant look. "I think that would be nice," she concluded.

"Great," he said, pulling Rachel back inside.

They fixed themselves some hot cocoa. Rachel got a peppermint stick to stir in hers, and Puck found lots of marshmallows for his. Then, they bundled up and grabbed extra blankets. They made their way back up to Rachel's balcony. They were both immediately filled with the same thought: Where would they sit?

"Well, I suppose we could both fit on the papasan," she said softly, answering the unspoken question.

"Are you sure?" Puck asked.

He asked not because he didn't think they'd both fit, but because he wanted to make sure she'd be okay with being that close. He definitely didn't mind.

She smiled at him. "Of course," she answered. "It'll be warmer that way too."

Puck situated himself on the chair, scooting over far enough for Rachel to have some space, but she swung her legs over his anyway. She giggled as he looked at her with an eyebrow upturned and smirk in place.

"Is it okay if I do that?" she asked. "I'm used to curling up on here."

"No, it's fine," he said honestly, draping his arms over her legs.

They sat watching the stars silently for a few moments before Puck spoke again.

"I'm sorry, you know," he whispered.

"For what?" Rachel whispered back.

"For not fighting for you," he admitted.

She stared at him, unsure if she really heard those words come out of his mouth. She didn't quite know how to respond to that.

"I was a real idiot. And you have every right to hate me for some of those things I said. Anyway, I just wanted to say that," he finished. "I thought that you should know."

Rachel let the words he spoke sink into her brain. A few beats passed before Rachel could speak.

"I don't hate you," Rachel said. "Not even a little bit."

She turned her face towards Puck. His eyes were tormented.

"I'm sorry too, Noah," she said softly. "It was partly my fault everything went downhill. I think I've learned to reign in some of my less flattering qualities though."

He let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, you're pretty cool, Berry," he smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself, Puckerman," she giggled. "I'm glad we're becoming friends again."

Puck's heart squeezed at that statement. He was hoping that maybe they could talk about getting back together. But, she wanted to be friends for now, so he'd wait. He was just grateful after everything, they were actually on track to being friends.

"Noah!" she gasped suddenly, grabbing his hand. "A shooting star! Did you see it?"

Puck looked down at their intertwined hands, and he knew that he might not have to wait too long.

"No, I missed it," he grumbled, not letting go of her hand.

Rachel savored the warmth of Puck's hand in hers. She had been so excited by the star that she didn't even think when she grabbed it. But, when he hadn't let go or flinched away, it made her heart jump and settle at a funny pace.

"There's another," Puck said in awe.

"Did you make a wish?" she asked. "I made one on mine."

"Of course I did," Puck said, smiling.

She smiled back and watched the sky. She rested her head on his shoulder, and she knew this was the place she was supposed to be: holding Puck's hand and watching the stars.

That night, Rachel Berry saw seven shooting stars, and Noah Puckerman held her hand for every one of them.

**

* * *

AN2: Hope you enjoyed it!! This one gave me warm fuzzies writing it. lol Anyway, I'm _planning _on putting up Day 8 tonight as well since I'm behind. I hope it works out. lol Oh! If anyone has an idea for Day 9, I need it ASAP! Thanks!!! Remember, R&R = Love :o)**


	8. Eight Lights of Hanukkah

**AN: You guys are awesome! I am SO sorry I got behind on my days. I am hoping to get Day 9 up tonight as well. Please R&R! :o) p.s. I'm not Jewish, but I researched Hanukkah. If I screwed up something in this tradition, I didn't mean to! **

_**

* * *

**_

Eight Lights of Hanukkah

"NOAH!"

"Huh? Wha–?" Puck jerked awake to the sounds of his sister yelling and bouncing on his bed.

"Wake up, Noah, it's the last day of Hanukkah!" Nina squealed excitedly.

She was literally vibrating with happiness. Puck just had to laugh at her. She had been like this every night for a whole week.

"Seriously, squirt? It's Saturday," Puck grunted, getting out of bed. "Okay, okay, I'm up. Let's go eat."

Puck shuffled and Nina bounced downstairs where their mother was making sufganoit.

"Morning, Mom," Puck mumbled, as he reached for one of the fried jelly doughnuts.

"Good morning, dear," she replied. "Your friend, Rachel Berry, called for you this morning."

Puck's head shot up at the mention of Rachel's name. His mother, Sarah, smiled knowingly, and Puck suppressed a groan, hoping she would at least wait until he'd eaten before the interrogation.

"What did she say?" Puck asked casually.

"She told me that you invited her to spend Hanukkah with us, and while she had previously been detained, she would like to join us this evening," she said with a completely straight face.

Puck fought the urge to laugh at his mother's words, knowing she probably repeated what Rachel had said word-for-word. That was Berry, though; she always used twelve words when four would do.

"Who's Rachel?" Nina asked curiously.

"She's a friend from school," Puck answered, trying not to stumble over the word _friend_. To him, she was much more than that.

"Oh, cool," Nina shrugged. Suddenly, her eyes lit up, like she just realized something. "So she's coming over tonight? Is she pretty? Does she like Hannah Montana? Is she Jewish? Why is she coming?"

Puck's head was spinning at all of the questions that tumbled from Nina's lips. "Whoa, Nina, chill," he said, chuckling.

"You're not answering me," she pouted.

"Okay," Puck hesitated, trying to remember the questions she asked. "Yes, very, I don't know, of course, and because her fathers are out of town."

Nina's eyes widened at Puck's answers. Usually he never answers her, but this time he told her everything.

"Okay! Thanks, Noah," she smiled before turning back to her doughnut.

Puck reached over and ruffled her hair playfully which made Nina giggle. Sarah smiled at her two sweet children. She was so proud of them both.

"I'll probably just pick Rachel up in a few hours," Puck mentioned as he put his dishes in the sink.

"That is very sweet of you. The weather could get really bad tonight," Sarah said. "What are you doing until then?"

"Playing video games with Finn," Puck responded. "I'll pick up Rachel on the way home."

"Okay, dear," Sarah replied. "Be safe."

Puck smiled at his mom and kissed her cheek. He ran back upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. He texted Rachel to tell her he'd pick her up at 4, and then he was out the door twenty minutes later.

* * *

"Hey, man!" Finn cried when he opened the door to let Puck in.

"Hey," Puck said, still shivering from the cold. "Ready for some _Call of Duty_?"

"Yeah, dude, you wouldn't believe it! Tom and Renee got me the new _Call of Duty_ game for Christmas!" Finn said excitedly.

Puck raised his eyebrows. That was pretty decent of the Carvers. He knew how hard it had been for Finn and Quinn giving up Olivia like they had. These parents seemed to be pretty cool at least.

Finn set up the game and tossed a controller to Puck. "So, how is Hanukkah going?" he asked absently.

"Pretty standard. We light the candles, say our blessings, and then eat our weight in latkes," Puck shrugged. "Nina likes to play with the dreidels."

Finn nodded thoughtfully. "That's nice."

"Yeah, it's cool. So, Berry is coming over tonight," Puck added casually.

He wasn't sure why he added that, but for some reason, he needed to know Finn's thoughts on it. Finn looked a little surprised, but he smiled.

"Really? That's cool, man. You guys seem to be getting along okay," Finn said.

"Yeah, it's weird. I am really starting to like her again," Puck admitted.

"So, just talk to her," Finn shrugged.

"She said she is glad we're friends," Puck observed.

"That's good," Finn said absently, staring at the game.

He was no good at giving advice. Puck told him as much.

Finn laughed, "Sorry, dude, I'm not too good when it comes to that!"

Puck punched him lightly in the arm, "Well, thanks for trying."

He shifted uncomfortably. This conversation was getting a little too girly.

"Now let's quit talking about this girly stuff. I need to shoot some people up."

Finn grinned, "It's on."

They played the game for awhile before Puck realized he needed to go pick up Rachel.

"Have fun tonight, man," Finn said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah," Puck waved him off with a smile.

He made it to Rachel's in record time, and stood on the front porch blowing warm air into his hands while he waited for her.

"Come on, Berry, a man could catch his death out here," Puck muttered to himself.

Catch his death? Seriously, who talks like that? He'd been hanging out with Rachel too long. He rolled his eyes.

Rachel finally opened the door, and all he could do was stare at her. She looked beautiful in a tight black sweater and dark washed skinny jeans with black knee high boots.

"Do I look okay?" Rachel asked tentatively when she noticed him giving her a once over.

"Yeah," Puck sputtered. "You look really…beautiful," he finished rather lamely.

Rachel beamed at him. "Thank you, Noah."

* * *

"I really appreciate you allowing me to come over this evening, Mrs. Puckerman," Rachel said politely when they'd reached Noah's house.

"Oh, honey, call me Sarah," Mrs. Puckerman cooed.

"Thank you, Sarah," Rachel replied graciously.

"Noah, dear, take Rachel's coat," Sarah prodded.

He took her coat and their fingers brushed. He saw her blush, and as much as he wanted to touch her again, he knew he'd have to behave tonight. Instead, he watched as Nina bounced over to where Sarah had sat Rachel down.

"Nina, this is Noah's friend, Rachel," Sarah introduced.

"Hi! Noah said you can sing. Will you sing something?" Nina said.

"Well, I don't know," Rachel hesitated.

Puck watched his sister pull out the puppy dog eyes. He'd have to remember later to give her props for perfecting the pout he'd taught her. His eyes turned to Rachel who was chewing the fool out of her bottom lip. He smiled and nodded to her, encouraging her to sing something.

"Okay, well, how about I sing a Hanukkah song after we light the Menorah?" Rachel asked.

Nina's eyes sparkled. "Like, in Hebrew?"

"Yes, my daddy taught me when I was about your age," Rachel said.

"Yeah!" Nina cried. "Come over here, Noah, it's time to light it," she pressed.

Puck exaggerated a sigh and trudged over to the Menorah. Nina and Rachel exchanged an eye rolling, and Sarah chuckled at his antics.

"Okay, I'm ready," Puck sighed, winking at his little sister.

Puck took the lighter as they gathered around the coffee table. They were quiet as Puck recited the first blessing, "Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the universe, who has sanctified us by His commandments, and has commanded us to kindle the lights of Hanukkah." (1)

He glanced over at Rachel and noticed her eyes were closed in reverence; she was moving her lips, saying what he guessed was the blessing in Hebrew. He smiled and continued with the second blessing.

"Blessed are you, Lord our God, King of the universe, who wrought miracles for our fathers in days of old, at this season." (2)

He then lit the Shamash. He nudged Nina who took the Shamash and began to light the other eight candles. Sarah and Rachel shared a small smile as Nina began to recite:

We light these lights  
For the miracles and the wonders,  
For the redemption and the battles  
That you made for our forefathers  
In those days at this season,  
Through your holy priests.

During all eight days of Chanukah  
These lights are sacred  
And we are not permitted to make  
Ordinary use of them,  
But only to look at them;  
In order to express thanks  
And praise to Your great Name  
For your miracles, Your wonders  
And your salvations. (3)

Nina smiled in satisfaction as she lit all the candles. She turned to Rachel.

"Will you sing now?" she asked quietly.

Rachel nodded, and they all moved to situate themselves. Puck made his way over to the couch where Nina had plopped down on Sarah's lap. He motioned for Rachel to just sit on the edge of the coffee table, which she did after some inner turmoil about sitting on a piece of furniture that wasn't appropriate to normally sit on. Finally, she settled in and opened her mouth to sing.

_Maoz tzur yeshua-si  
Lecha na-eh li-sha-beyach  
Tikone bais ti-fee-lasi  
Vi-sham todah ni-za-beyach.  
Li-ase ta-chin mat-beyach_

_Mee-tzar ham-na-beyach  
Az eg-more vi-sheer meez-mor  
Chanukas ha-meez-beyach  
Az eg-more vi-sheer meez-mor  
Chanukas ha-meez-beyach (_4)

Puck didn't care that he didn't understand a word of it. He was mesmerized. He looked over at his mother and sister and saw that they were equally enthralled.

"What does that translate to, Rachel?" Sarah asked curiously.

Rachel recited softly, "O Rock of my salvation, with delight we praise You. Restore the Temple where we will bring offerings. When You will eliminate our enemies, then I shall sing at the rededication."

"Wow," Nina said in wonder. "That was really pretty, Rachel."

Rachel smiled at each of the Puckermans. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"Thank you for allowing me to be a part of your family for this one night," she said softly, voice thick with emotion.

Puck saw his mother choke out a sob. He caught Nina sniffling as well. He looked at Rachel, and she smiled at him. He knew he sounded like a girl, but Puck would happily let Rachel be a part of his family any day.

* * *

**AN2: Here are the footnotes to my research in case anyone is interested. :o)**

**Footnotes [take out spaces in web addresses]**

1 First Blessing. Found at: http:// Judaism . about . com/od/chanukah/qt/hanukablessings . htm

2 Second Blessing. Found at: http:// Judaism . about . com/od/chanukah/qt/hanukablessings . htm

3 Hanerot Hallalu. Found at: http:// Judaism . about . com/od/chanukah/a/hanukahanerot . htm

4 Song: "Maoz Tur" (Transliteration). http: // Hanukkah . / hanukkah_songs . html

**Remember, R&R = Love! **


	9. Nine Snow Globes

**AN: Whoa, I said I was going to have it up, and I actually did it! hahaha! Yay! Only a few minutes passed midnight over here...anyway, I hope this one turned out okay. I'm not sure if I got the characters quite right. Sorry no Puckleberry in this one! Gotta give Will/Emma a little lovin'! :o) Please R&R! **

_**

* * *

**_

Nine Snow Globes

Emma Pillsbury loved snow globes. Her father bought her the first one the day she graduated from college. Since she graduated in December, the globe was actually a Christmas themed one. It was the partridge in a pear tree from "The Twelve Days of Christmas." Every Christmas, he added a snow globe to her set.

Her father died last year, so the last one he gave her—nine ladies dancing—was her favorite. She had bought herself the tenth, eleventh, and twelfth globes on her own, but the nine ladies held a special place in her heart.

* * *

It was cleaning day at Emma's house. Well, every day was cleaning day, but today was her extra cleaning day. Her mother was coming into town for Christmas. She spent the day vacuuming, disinfecting, and doing laundry. She was dusting when Ken called her.

"Oh, hello, Ken," she said, void of emotion.

"Hey, Emma, what are you doing for Christmas?" Ken asked gruffly.

"My mother is coming into town," Emma said. "What are you doing?"

"Hoping to see my best girl," Ken said aloofly.

Emma grimaced, secretly glad he couldn't see her face. She felt so bad for leading Ken on; he was a sweet man, a good man. But she was settling. The man who truly held her heart was a married man. Notice she didn't say _happily_ married man; though, even if Will and Terri did have their problems, it was not her place to judge…or hope, for that matter.

"Well, that's very sweet of you, Ken, but I'm going to be tied up for most of the break with Mom. I hope you understand," she broke it to him gently.

"Not a problem, Em. I understand," Ken rushed to say. "I'll see you at school."

"See you," Emma said.

"I love you, Em," Ken said softly

It was so quiet that Emma barely heard it. But, she did. And she resisted the urge to sigh. She hated that he had these feelings for her.

"Thank you, Ken. Goodbye," she said swiftly, hanging up the phone.

The only problem was that as she hung up the phone, she was so startled that she dropped the snow globe she had been dusting: her nine ladies globe.

Emma didn't have time to cry. She just hurriedly picked up the bits of glass and sopped up the water. Once her floor was mopped and swept, and the bigger pieces put away, Emma then allowed herself to cry.

She didn't like to cry; the salty tears made her feel dirty. But she couldn't help it. Her father's last gift was broken, and she didn't know what to do. Emma curled up on her couch and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day at school Emma was decidedly down. Will noticed her sad eyes and questioned her at lunch. They were sitting in the lounge along with Ken and Mrs. Sampson, the science teacher.

"Emma, are you okay?" Will asked tenderly.

"Well, I'm just a little upset. I dropped a very special gift while cleaning, and it broke," Emma admitted solemnly.

"Oh, dear, what was it?" Mrs. Sampson asked.

"A snow globe from my father," Emma replied. "It was the last one he gave me before he died."

"Emma, I'm sorry," Will said quietly.

Will's heart squeezed for Emma. She looked like a lost little girl when she spoke of her father. They had only spoken of him a few times, but Will knew Emma thought very highly of her father. Just like most girls and their fathers, Emma's father was her hero.

Emma smiled at Will, thankful for his sympathy. "Thank you, Will," she said sweetly.

Ken saw the look that passed between Will and Emma. He grumbled something about football practice and abruptly left. Emma looked down ashamedly.

"Which globe was it, Em?" Will's question brought her back to the moment.

"Nine ladies dancing," she whispered.

Will nodded thoughtfully. He wished there was something he could do to comfort Emma. She was his best friend. Sure, he sometimes fought a slight attraction to her, but at the end of the day, she knew him best than most anyone. She gave him advice when he didn't want to hear it, but she was always kind and understanding and generous to a fault. He needed to do something for her. He excused himself from the table, and Emma watched him go with her heart in her eyes.

After school, Emma traveled to the little mom and pop shop that carried unique snow globes. Maybe she could find a replacement. She wandered the aisle of trinkets and trifles. Suddenly, she saw it: the shelf with the days of Christmas globes. She scanned each one, but sadly couldn't find the one she wanted. She asked the elderly woman at the counter if they had any more.

"No, honey, someone bought our nine ladies today," she said gently.

Emma could've kicked herself for not getting there soon. Maybe she could've made it in time to buy it. Oh well, no use crying over unbought snow globes.

Emma made her way back her home and found Ken waiting for her.

"Oh! Ken! What are you doing here?" Emma asked, clearly surprised.

"I got you an early Christmas present," Ken mumbled, shoving a small box into her hands.

Emma opened the box and saw the top of a snow globe. Her breath caught in her throat. She lifted the globe out of the box, and her heart dropped. It was beautiful, with a seashore and lighthouse. But it wasn't the one she wanted. Story of my life, she thought, uncharacteristically bitter.

"It's very lovely, Ken. Thank you so much," Emma thanked him.

"I've got to go. I just wanted to give this to you since you were so upset early," Ken said, shuffling on his feet.

He leaned over to try to kiss her, but Emma stiffened. He kissed her cheek anyway, trying his best to brush off his hurt. She thanked him once more, and Ken got in his car and drove off.

* * *

Emma was baking cookies when she heard a knock at her door. Putting the cookie sheet in the oven, she ran to answer the door. She was thinking it'd probably be Ken again so she was surprised to see Will on her doorstep.

"Will! What are you doing here?" she asked, shocked.

"Hey, Emma," Will started. "I felt really bad at lunch today. I know how much your dad meant to you."

"I appreciate that, Will," she said, still a little confused.

"I was planning on giving you this tomorrow, but I didn't want to give Ken or anyone the wrong impression, so…" he trailed off.

"So, you thought coming to my house would give people a better impression?" Emma giggled.

Will's head shot up, and he caught her eyes dancing. She was actually teasing him. This woman would never cease to amaze him.

"You know what I mean," he said chuckling.

"Yeah, I do," she replied softly.

"Anyway, I got you this. I hope you like it," Will said, handing her a small gift much like the one Ken gave her.

Emma held her breath as she opened the box. That's when she saw it: the nine ladies snow globe. Emma had all she could do not to throw her arms around Will's neck. It warmed her heart so much to know that he cared enough about her, friend or whatever, that he would find a gift so dear to her.

"Will," she breathed, "it's perfect. Thank you so much."

Will simply smiled at the look on Emma's face. He appreciated Emma more than he could ever say. If getting this small gift for her could show her just of fraction of that respect, then he'd gladly do it again and again.

Emma thanked Will once more, and after they hugged, he too got in his car and left.

Emma smiled as she set her gift from Will next to the globes from her father and Ken. She loved the one she had received from Ken; it was very sweet of him. But she couldn't help that the eight original globes from her father and the new one from Will were the nine snow globes especially close to her heart.

**

* * *

AN2: I hope you like this one. I didn't mean for it to sound like Emma didn't appreciate her gift from Ken; it's just that the Christmas ones from her father meant so much to her, and Will completed the set. Ken's was sweet in itself too though. So, please understand why I did it that way! Hope that makes sense! lol Remember, R&R = Love :o)**


	10. Ten Special Stockings

**AN: I hope you guys have enjoyed these stories so far! I've had so much fun writing them. So, I'm planning on having Day 11 up today as well, between cooking Christmas Eve dinner and wrapping last-minute gifts! Haha! Well, we've got all the Glee kiddos in this one, with Matt as a sort-of focal point. Enjoy! Please R&R! :o)**

_**

* * *

**_

Ten Special Stockings

"You want to do what exactly?" Mr. Schuester asked, confused.

Matt shuffled his feet nervously. He was not one for many words.

"My cousin is at Mercy Children's Hospital with nine other kids. He can't come home for Christmas," he explained. "So, I asked Principal Figgins if we could take a field trip tomorrow since none of us has finals after lunch."

"A field trip?" Mr. Schue pressed.

"Yeah, to visit the kids. You know, maybe sing for them and play with them? Since it's Christmas and all," Matt said.

A big smile crossed Mr. Schue's face. He could tell Matt had a big heart, but he rarely had a chance to see it firsthand.

"I think that's a fantastic idea, Matt," Mr. Schue confirmed. "We'll talk at Glee today."

Matt smiled, nodded, and turned to go back to his desk. He had already called his aunt to make sure they could come. The hospital nurses thought it was a sweet idea. Everything was set in motion. Now to get the Glee kids on board.

* * *

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Rachel stated. "These young children need to be reminded of the joy of the holiday season, and if our being there can keep that joy alive and intact, then I think we should take on this venture and go."

Matt granted her a thankful smile even though he was still processing most of the words in his brain.

"What does your cousin have?" Artie asked carefully.

"Leukemia," Matt replied soberly.

The rest of the Glee kids nodded solemnly. Leukemia was a hard thing to deal with, especially at such a young age.

"We could have someone dress up like Santa!" Brittany cried excitedly.

"And some of the girls can be elves," Mike added.

They all looked around, searching for their Santa. All eyes landed on Mr. Schue.

"Me?" he squeaked. "Okay, okay, I'll do it" Mr. Schue relented.

The Glee kids cheered and decided that the Cheerios would be Santa's elves. They could just wear red sweaters over their cheerleading skirts which were already red and white. Brittany had some red and green elf type hats from a Christmas ballet recital she was in years ago.

"I can paint the little girls' nails, if that's allowed," Kurt offered.

"We have a mini Christmas tree in our basement," Finn said. "We can bring that with us."

"We could fill some stockings with gifts for them," Tina suggested.

Matt sat back and let the other Glee kids plan and organize. He was grateful to have friends like this who were so generous and willing to help give his cousin a great Christmas. He knew the other children would be excited as well.

"The stockings sound great, guys," Matt said. "There are ten kids on Ricky's floor. I want to fill one for him."

"I'll make one," Brittany said.

"Me too," Santana agreed, smiling at her boyfriend.

Matt grinned back. He knew Santana had a generous side to her, though anyone rarely saw it. He was pretty sure that whoever got her stocking would be pretty spoiled this Christmas.

The rest of the Glee kids offered to make stockings as well. Finn and Quinn would make one together as well as Artie and Tina. The rest were on their own.

* * *

The next day, the Glee kids, Mr. Schuester, and Miss Pillsbury all piled in the school bus prepared to make the one and a half-hour trip to Toledo. Each kid had their stocking, the Cheerios were dressed to the nines, and Mr. Schue even had his Santa suit on, minus the itchy beard. He promised to wear it when they arrived of course.

"This is just the sweetest thing any group of students has ever done for the children here," a nurse named Mary said.

She led the students down the children's oncology wing. Matt's aunt met them in the waiting area.

"Ricky has no idea you're here," Aunt Sheila said.

"Good! Surprises are so much better anyway," Matt grinned.

"All the children are in one of the family visiting rooms. They have no idea who is coming, but they heard a special visitor was in town," Nurse Mary said, nodding at Mr. Schue who was now clad in his beard.

"You first, Mr. Schuester," Rachel prodded. "Then, the elves, and then Puck and Finn will bring in the tree, and the rest of us will follow with the stockings," she instructed.

Everyone nodded at the plan. All of the Glee kids were grinning from ear to ear. Kurt and Brittany were bouncing with excitement even.

"Here we go," Mr. Schue whispered.

He turned around the corner with the Cheerios close behind. As soon as he entered the room, the kids began screaming with joy.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Mr. Schue said in his best Santa voice.

"It's Santa, kids!" Nurse Mary said 'in surprise.'

"SANTA!" the children chorused.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Hi, kids! I've come to spread some Christmas spirit," Mr. Schue said. "I've even brought some elves from the North Pole!"

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany took their cue, twirled in place, and then began hugging the children.

"I think this place needs to have some Christmas cheer, don't you?" Mr. Schue asked.

"YES!" the children yelled.

Mr. Schue snapped his fingers three times, and the Cheerios did a little jig. Then, Puck and Finn came in with the Christmas tree followed by the rest of the Glee kids and Miss Pillsbury with the stockings. All the kids laughed and cheered at the sight. The parents who were there were speechless.

"Matt!" Ricky shouted once he saw his cousin. He ran to him, and Matt swung him up in his arms for a big bear hug.

"Hey, little guy! How are you feeling?" Matt asked.

"Better now that you and Santa are here!" Ricky cried, squeezing Matt's neck. "I've missed you!"

"I know, Buddy. I've missed you too!" Matt said, stroking the child's back.

Santana came over and kissed Matt on the cheek. She winked at him as she walked back to the other kids.

"Kids, we brought some ornaments to decorate the tree," Miss Pillsbury spoke up. "Would you like to be Santa's special helpers?"

"YES!" the children cried.

They all scrambled up to the bags Miss Pillsbury, Rachel, and Mercedes were holding. While they decorated, the Glee kids sang "Rockin' around the Christmas Tree." The parents clapped and sang along. Nurse Mary and Aunt Sheila wiped tears from their eyes at the sight of the happy children.

When they had finished the tree, the children huddled on the floor so the Glee kids could sing a few more songs. They sang "Jingle Bell Rock," "Here Comes Santa Claus," "Silent Night," and the children joined in on "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer."

Everyone was in high spirits when Mr. Schuester made his announcement.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Who's ready for presents!?" he bellowed.

"ME!" each child called out.

"Okay, everyone needs to sit down so my other helpers can pass out your special gifts," Mr. Schue said.

The children scrambled to the floor to find a seat. The Glee kids grabbed the stockings and found a child.

Kurt found a little girl with pretty blonde curls just beginning to grow back. She had her nails painted but they were chipped. When he offered to paint them for her, she threw her arms around his neck which choked him up a little.

Rachel found a little boy with glasses. He took the stocking and thanked her politely. One of the cars she had put in fell out and rolled under the Christmas tree.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Rachel said, crawling under the tree.

However, when she came out from under it, her necklace snagged on one of branches and broke the chain. She gasped but put on a big smile when she handed the car back to the child.

Puck heard her gasp from across the room. He had given his stocking to a little boy who reminded him of himself at that age. He patted the child on the back and went to Rachel's side.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Don't lie to me," he pressed.

She looked up at him with tears threatening to spill over.

"My Star of David necklace broke," she whimpered, holding up the broken chain in one hand and the pendant in the other.

"Oh, Rach, I'm sorry," he said, pulling her into a quick hug.

Rachel wished she could stay in his arms, but they both knew it wasn't the time or the place. She pulled away, whispered her thanks, and went back to the children after tucking the jewelry in her pocket.

Kurt and Quinn saw the exchange though they could not hear the words. They didn't like that their friend was upset, but they were very pleased at Puck's reaction. They glanced at each other, and Kurt nodded knowingly.

Quinn smiled and turned back to the little girl she and Finn gave their stocking to. She had striking green eyes, and Finn and Quinn pictured she looked like Olivia would in a few years. The girl thanked them sweetly for the Barbie doll, coloring book, and markers, which made Quinn smile even wider.

The others gave their stockings away, while Matt nestled on the ground with Ricky.

"Thanks for coming today, Matt," Ricky said quietly.

He sat on Matt's lap with his back against Matt's chest. They were messing with the handheld video game Matt brought him.

"I'm glad I'm here, Buddy," Matt said.

That day, after Santa and his elves and special helpers left the children's hospital, the ten children played with the toys from their stockings. They laughed and sang and frolicked. Their parents knew that, for one day at least, the sadness of the cancer was gone and the joy of being a kid at Christmas was back. They knew the kids would always remember this Christmas as a very special one.

* * *

**AN2: So, I have never visited Mercy's Children Hospital, so I am just assuming about the oncology wing and the family room. Sorry if it's incorrect! I tried to research the best I could! Remember, R&R= Love! :o)**


	11. Eleven Snow Angels

**AN: Here is the second to last Christmas story. Not a lot of Puckleberry, but the whole gang is here! Artie is a focal point, and Mike is kind of the ringleader b/c he hasn't gotten much love yet in these one-shots! Please R&R! :o)**

_**

* * *

**_

Eleven Snow Angels

_**(Okay, Make that Twelve)**_

It was the Thursday before school let out. The Glee kids were getting antsy, and Mr. Schuester knew they wouldn't be getting anything productive done. They were talking and laughing and having a mini jam session when Brittany came running back in from the bathroom.

"Guys! It's snowing!" she cried.

They all rolled their eyes at her. It had snowed a few days ago, but it was not enough to make much difference. It didn't even stick. Santana told her as much, but Brittany insisted it was different.

"I mean it! There is a _lot_ of snow!" she persisted.

"Okay, Brittany," Quinn placated gently. "Let's all go look at the snow," she said nodding to the other students.

"Come on, Britt," Kurt said, looping his arm with hers, "I believe you."

Brittany smiled at him.

"Like he believes in Santa Claus," Mercedes whispered jokingly to Tina.

Brittany and Kurt spun around. Brittany's lower lip quivered.

"Why wouldn't he believe in Santa Claus?" she asked innocently.

Tina and Mercedes looked shell shocked. Kurt glared at them admonishingly.

"Of course, I believe in Santa Claus, Brittany. How else do you think I'm going to get this season's Prada loafers?" Kurt cooed.

He tossed a warning look back at the other Glee kids as he and Brittany made their way out the door.

The rest of them shrugged and followed soon after, except Artie.

"Aren't you coming, Artie?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I'll be along, Mr. Schue," Artie said hesitantly.

"You sure you're okay?" Mr. Schuester pressed.

"Yes, sir. Snow is just hard for me to get around in, but I'll be fine," Artie explained. "I'm coming, I promise."

To prove his point, he started rolling ahead of Mr. Schuester down the hallway. Mr. Schue watched him go and felt ashamed for taking his ability to walk for granted. Artie was a strong boy, but sometimes Mr. Schue and the rest of the gang forgot about his disability. It was just that Artie was always in such good spirits that it was easy to forget.

Mr. Schue made his way outside where, sure enough, it had snowed a good amount. The kids were laughing and playing in the snow. Artie sat at the edge of the bank and smiled at his friends. Every once in awhile, he'd lean down and pick up some of the snow and toss it playfully.

One time, the snowball hit Puck in the back of the head. Artie pretended to act innocent when Puck whipped around to see who'd done the deed. He noticed Artie looking pretty suspicious so he crept toward Artie slowly.

"Oh, it's on, Abrams," Puck said, grinning wickedly.

"You sure about that, Puckerman?" Artie challenged.

Puck laughed and tossed a snowball at him which Artie deftly ducked.

"Snowball fight!" Mike cried.

All of the sudden, everyone began lobbing snowballs at one another. Tina used Artie as a shield until he reached behind him and let some snow down her back.

"EEK!" she squealed. "NOT funny, Artie!" she giggled.

"Oh, I thought it was!" Artie said matter-of-factly.

"Me too!" Rachel yelled as she flung two snowballs at them.

"Hey! Guy in a wheelchair over here!" Artie laughed.

"You started it, dude!" Puck yelled.

Then, the boys took to snow wrestling. Mercedes was snapping pictures on her camera. Santana and Matt were trying to build a mini snowman. Soon, they were all laughing too hard to even breathe. Even Mr. Schuester was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. All of the kids had made leaps and bounds in togetherness since they'd first started this club.

Suddenly, Brittany launched herself in the snow and began making a snow angel.

"I love snow angels!" Kurt exclaimed, plopping himself next to Brittany.

Santana looked expectantly at Rachel, who grabbed her hand and dragged her over to a place in the snow. They giggled as they made their own angels. Matt and Puck watched the two in amazement. Santana and Rachel usually weren't very good friends, although they were much better in recent times. Puck figured the Christmas season had gotten the best of all of them. He shrugged and joined them, placing himself by Rachel.

Soon, the rest of the Glee kids were on the ground making snow angels in a long line. Artie gazed on them longingly. He really wished he could do a snow angel again. Just as if Artie had said that aloud, Mike popped up from his place between Finn and Mercedes.

"Guys! We need to help Artie make a snow angel!" Mike said.

The others chorused their agreement. They got up carefully, not wanting to ruin their angels. Mr. Schuester and Artie were talking and laughing.

"Hey guys," Artie said. "Nice snow angels," he said honestly.

Artie always told himself that he would never be bitter toward his friends for getting to do things he no longer could.

"We want you to join us," Mike said, silently appointed the spokesman for the group.

Artie looked at them in surprise. He didn't understand what they were saying. He couldn't make a snow angel. He knew some of his friends were a little slow at times, but he was pretty sure they understood he couldn't use his legs.

"Guys, you know I can't make a snow angel, right?" he asked not unkindly.

"Well, of course you can't! You can't even walk!" Brittany exclaimed in a _duh_ tone.

Santana jabbed Brittany in the ribs for her lack of tact. Brittany realized that she said something wrong, so she continued.

"That's why we're going to help you," Brittany smiled widely.

Santana shook her head with a smile and shrugged at Artie. He didn't know what to say. He felt a surge of joy rush through his body. He had awesome friends.

"You guys would do that for me?" Artie asked, unbelieving.

"Of course! You're the man, Artie Abrams!" Mike yelled.

"Totally!" Finn agreed.

The others voiced their agreement before they turned to Mr. Schue.

"We can do this, right, Mr. Schue?" Puck asked.

"If Artie is cool with it, I don't see why not," Mr. Schue responded.

Everyone turned in anticipation to look at Artie. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's do it!" he said, wheeling to the edge of the snow-covered grass.

"Okay, Matt and I will grab his upper body, and you guys," Mike said, indicating Puck and Finn, "can grab his legs."

"Got it," Matt confirmed.

"And girls and Kurt, you just follow us," Mike added.

"On it!" Mercedes approved, grabbing her camera again.

Mr. Schuester followed the kids as the boys gently lifted Artie out of his chair. Mike directed them to a spot at the end of the line of the other eleven angels. As they laid Artie lightly on the ground, he gasped. They stopped what they were doing in worry.

"No, it's fine," Artie assured them. "It's just…cold."

He began to chuckle and slowly everyone else did as well.

"Are you ready?" Mike prompted.

Artie took in a deep breath and nodded.

"All right, let's do this!" Finn cried.

The girls whipped out their camera phones as Puck took one leg and Finn took the other and began to sweep Artie's legs out and back in again. Artie was all smiles as he moved his arms up and down.

"Okay, that looks really good, guys!" Mike appraised. "Let's get you back in that chair."

The boys picked Artie back up and held him up so Kurt could brush the snow off his back. Santana and Tina held his chair steady as the guys lowered him down and settled him back in his chair.

"Can you move my right foot over a little more?" Artie instructed.

"Sure thing," Matt said, moving the foot to said position.

"Thanks," Artie said.

"No problem, man," Matt replied, slapping him gently on the back.

The students followed Artie as he rolled over to where his angel was. He looked at it in wonder.

"Wow," he marveled. "Guys, this was really cool. I will never forget this."

All the Glee kids took turns hugging and high fiving Artie. Then, they all gathered their things and wandered back inside. Mike was the last to go back inside. He took out his camera phone and took a picture of Artie's angel.

You see, there were eleven nice snow angels, but it was the twelfth angel that was _especially_ beautiful.

**

* * *

**

AN2: I can't believe these are almost finished! I hope everyone has an amazing Christmas (for those of you who celebrate it!) So, my dad works all day tomorrow so I have to wait ALL day to open my presents!! LOL no fair! Haha! Anyway, Merry Christmas, everyone! Remember, R&R=Love (and a really awesome Christmas present for me!) :o)


	12. Twelve Happy Faces

**AN: Wow, I can't believe this is the conclusion of "A Gleeful Christmas"! I hope you enjoy it!! Hopefully it's what you've been waiting for! ;o) Please R&R! :o)**

_**

* * *

**_

Twelve Happy Faces

"We should do a Secret Santa," Kurt suggested.

"That would be fun," Mr. Schue agreed. "That way you all wouldn't have to spend all your money buying me something," he teased.

The kids groaned at his lame attempt to joke around, but they all agreed a name drawing could be fun. So, they all wrote down their names and threw them in the bowler hat Mr. Schuester had.

"There's that hat again," Brittany whispered to Santana. "I wonder if the duck is in it this time."

Santana figured that statement didn't even deserve a response so she just eyed Brittany and shushed her. Then, she threw her arm around Brittany's shoulder and gave her a side hug. Brittany smiled at her, glad her friend wasn't really mad at her.

They passed the hat around and picked names. Rachel had wanted to pick Puck's name so she was more than a little disappointed to get Mercedes'. But, she was sure she could find something appropriate for the club's dignified diva.

Puck hoped he would get Rachel's name. He already had her gift in mind. Instead, he picked Finn's name. That wasn't so bad, being that Finn was his best friend. But, he really wanted Rachel. He'd just have to find a way to get it.

In the lunch line, Puck heard Kurt and Mercedes talking about their Secret Santa names. He distinctly heard Kurt say the name Brittany. Hmm, he thought. What were the chances that Mike has Rachel's name? He supposed they could be pretty good odds, so he went to find Mike.

"Yo, Chang," Puck said when he reached the Asian boy. "Whose name do you have for Secret Santa?"

"I'm not telling you, Puck. That'd spoil the fun," Mike replied.

Puck glared at him. "Seriously? Spoil the fun?"

Mike faltered under Puck's hard gaze. "Okay, fine, I have Rachel," he sighed.

He knew it! Lady Luck was on Puck's side today.

"I feel weird buying a gift for another girl that's not Brittany," Mike said, interrupting Puck's thoughts.

"Yeah, I get that," Puck sympathized. "Listen, if I can get Brittany's name, will you trade me?"

"Sure, but why would you want Ra…" Mike stopped talking as a light bulb went off in his brain. "Ohhh, I get it," he concluded. "You want Rachel…"

Puck chuckled at Mike's use of words. "Yeah, something like that. We got a deal?"

"Totally, man," Mike said, pumping Puck's fist with his own.

"Awesome," Puck said.

Now to find Kurt.

* * *

"Hummel," Puck said, sliding into the seat next to Kurt. They had math together, and normally Puck didn't go, but they had their exam today.

"Puck," Kurt regarded the Mohawked boy with suspicion. "No, you may not cheat off my test."

Puck rolled his eyes. Contrary to popular belief, he actually studied. He just didn't enjoy attending class.

"Whatever, Beyoncé, I don't need your answers. I need your Secret Santa name," Puck explained.

"But I have Brittany's name," Kurt said, thoroughly confused. "Why would you want Brittany's name?"

"I just do, okay?" Puck spit out, getting irritated.

"Puck," Kurt began, "does this have anything to do with you manipulating the game somehow to get Rachel Berry's name?"

Puck did a double take. How did he know? Was he really that obvious?

"How did you know?" Puck hissed.

"I didn't," Kurt said. "But you just confirmed it," he finished smugly.

Puck groaned at his own stupidity. He had actually fallen for one of the oldest tricks in the book.

"What's in it for me?" Kurt asked.

"I've got Finn's name," Puck said proudly.

Kurt's eyes widened like saucers. He could hardly dedicate his love to Finn with a ten-dollar gift, but it was at least a good start. But yet, Kurt was conflicted. Sure, he wanted Finn's name, and he even wanted Puck and Rachel to get together, but he also believed in fate. If Puck and Rachel were meant to be together (and they were), then they didn't need a silly Secret Santa gift to push them along.

"I can't let you just influence the gift exchange in your favor. It's not fair," Kurt stated.

"What is it with everyone and being fair?!" Puck cried.

"Puck. You like Rachel. You don't need to pick her name to pick _her_," Kurt explained.

"I know that," he admitted quietly. "But it might help her to pick me."

Kurt sighed, not knowing what to say. He wasn't used to a semi-unconfident Puck.

"Look Hummel, I have Finn's name," he waved it tauntingly in Kurt's face, "Do you want it or not? What's it going to be?"

"Fine," Kurt sighed, grabbing Finn's name and shoving Brittany's name into Puck's hand. At least he tried.

"Good choice, Beyoncé," Puck said.

Now to find Mike again.

It was easy to make the trade with Mike. He was more than willing to give up Rachel's name for Brittany's.

When he finally had Rachel's name rightfully in his hands, Puck kept remembering Kurt's words. _You don't need to pick her name to pick_ _her_. Puck knew that. He had picked Rachel a long time ago, but he meant what he said back to Kurt. He needed her to pick him.

* * *

"Okay, guys, are all the gifts on the piano?" Mr. Schue asked.

There was a chorus of "yeses" from the Glee kids. They were stuffing their mouths with Artie's mom's special cookies and Miss Pillsbury's chips and queso.

"First gift goes to," Mr. Schue paused for dramatic effect, "Mercedes."

She excitedly grabbed the bag and read the tag, "From one diva to another. Love, Rachel." She smiled at Rachel before lifting the gift out of the bag.

"_Broadway Belter's Songbook_," Mercedes read on the front cover. "Awesome! I love it! Thanks, Rachel."

"You're welcome, Mercedes," Rachel said quietly.

"Next up: Finn!" said Mr. Schue as he handed Finn a small, square box.

He opened it and smiled. "Sweet! Axe Hair Gel!" He looked at the tag on the front. "Thanks, Kurt! It's my favorite kind too!"

No one else heard Kurt mutter, "I know," but Puck did. He caught Kurt's eye and nodded. Kurt gave him a tiny smile of understanding.

Everyone opened their gifts one by one. They were surprised at how well they knew each other from the gifts they bought one another.

Rachel's name was soon called, and she reached for the bag that said "To Rachel, From Noah." She smiled at the use of his given name. No one was allowed to call him Noah, except for his mother, sister, and her. She held her breath in anticipation, wondering what Noah had gotten for her. She pulled out a three-pair pack of black patterned knee socks. Rachel did her best not to look disappointed. She thought she meant more to Noah than some old knee socks.

"Thank you, Noah. I can always use more socks," she forced herself to say with a smile.

"You're welcome," he shrugged.

Kurt and Mike looked at him like he'd stuck a fork in an electrical socket. They had switched the names all around so that he could get Rachel socks?!

The kids finished giving the gifts out, and then they went back to eating. Artie pulled out his guitar and Finn took to the drums for a jam session.

Puck slowly made his way over to Rachel. He had dodged dirty looks from Kurt and a questioning stare from Mike, but he got there.

"Hey, Rachel, can I talk to you for a second?" Noah asked carefully.

"Sure, what did you need, Noah?" Rachel replied.

He motioned for her to follow him away from the group a little. He situated them near the door out of everyone's way.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I have your real present," Noah started.

"What do you mean 'my real present'?" Rachel interrupted. "You gave me knee socks, which are lovely, by the way."

"Don't say that, Rach," Noah sighed. "You know the knee socks are lame."

"No, they aren't, Noah. I think it shows you have excellent observational skills seeing as how you realize knee socks are my hosiery of choice," she explained, holding out one leg for him to see.

Puck had to force himself not to stare at the shapely leg before him. He mentally shook himself to get back on track.

"Look, Rachel, I just got you the knee socks so you could open something in front of the group," he said exasperatedly.

Rachel looked at him in sheer confusion.

"I really wanted to give you this," he said, handing her a tiny red box.

She opened it warily and gasped when she saw what was inside. There, sitting on a black velvet pillow, was a Star of David necklace, much like the one she had broken at the children's hospital. Tears immediately made their way to Rachel's eyes as she looked to Noah for confirmation.

"Noah, it's beautiful," Rachel breathed. "This means so much to me; you have no idea."

Noah nervously wiped his hand on the base of his neck. He had a whole speech planned out to tell Rachel when he gave her the gift, but when he saw her start to cry, all the words left his brain.

"Rach, I'm not good when it comes to words. But, I just wanted to say that I messed up last year when we broke up. I should have fought harder to keep you. You were like, well you _are_, like, the best thing that's happened to me," Puck said all in one breath because he was afraid he wouldn't get it out otherwise.

Rachel's eyes widened considerably while he was saying his little speech, and her cheeks had reddened significantly too.

"Do you mean that?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he said assuredly. "I really do. Can we start over?"

Rachel paused for a moment. Then, she shook her head slowly, and Puck's heart dropped. He had opened himself up for this hurt, and now he had to take it like a man. He began to turn away, but Rachel's hand grasped his arm.

"When I shook my head no, it was because I don't want to _start over_, Noah. I want to _move forward_. What we had back then was good. What we've had these last few weeks has been better. Why spoil it by going in reverse?" she said tenderly.

Puck looked up at her to make sure he understood what she was saying. What he saw in her shining eyes made his heart soar. She cared for him just like he cared for her.

Just as he was about to take her in his arms and kiss her, they were interrupted by a loud clearing of the throat.

"Ahem," Kurt coughed.

When Puck and Rachel turned to Kurt, they found that the whole Glee club, along with Mr. Schuester, Miss Pillsbury, and even Brad the piano player, were watching them in anticipation. Kurt then smugly pointed to something just above their heads. Puck and Rachel looked up together and saw that they were standing underneath a sprig of mistletoe.

"I do believe you know what that means," Kurt said haughtily.

"Yeah, I do," Puck said, smirking. "It doesn't really matter, because I would've done it anyway."

And with that, he swept Rachel into a dramatic dip then pressed his lips to hers. She melted into him, and he smiled against her lips.

The room let out a collective sigh of approval. Puck pulled away from Rachel to stand her back upright, and they all laughed when Rachel grabbed Puck by his collar to kiss him once more.

_Merry Christmas, indeed._

**

* * *

**

AN2: I can't believe I finished my first multi-chapter fanfic! Yay! *shameless plug alert* Please check out my other story: Long Time Coming. It's a Puckleberry story, and I'd love to have your feedback on it! *end shameless plug alert* Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember, R&R = Love (and an awesome Christmas present to me!) :o)

**Merry Christmas, everyone!**

**~Mallory~**


End file.
